To Hope
by onlyhope15
Summary: When a kingdom is destroyed only the young princess survives. 10 years later the lost princess of Cottingham is found and only one person knows who she is. Can the key to the greatest treasure survive the coming terror and allow herself to fall in love?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Once upon a time there was a young princess named Aimi. She would dance and play all day, singing while picking flowers by the castle, and humming while doing math problems her tutor had assigned. No one could see the princess and not smile, and it wasn't because she was beautiful, because she was quite plain, but because she radiated joy from every piece of her little body. But even joy can be squelched by darkness.

The raid on the castle took place in the summer of her 8th year. She was sleeping when her loving parents and nurse maid ran into her room, locking the mahogany door behind them.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy... Are we having a sleepover party?"

"No lovey... this is a different sort of game. You have to be really quiet and do whatever Lucy, me, and your daddy tell you to do, okay?"

The little princess opened her big blue eyes real wide and nodded, this sounded like a very serious game. Crashing and screaming started coming from the hall.

"Mommy! What was that?" Throwing her hand over her daughter's mouth she looked her in the eyes.

"Hush darling. Lucy take her, go through the secret passage and into the woods." The crashing got louder and malicious laughing could be heard.

"We'll follow as soon as we can! Quickly now, go! Whitney, we love you darling..." A loud thump made the bedroom door flex.

"Be a good girl and listen to Lucy. Don't forget we love you!" Lucy tapped on a wall panel, muttering a different language under her breath, the panel creaked open. Lucy took the young princess's hand and as the panel began closing Whitney into the darkness of the secret passage the door gave way and her parents were engulfed by savage men.

Later that night, hiding in the woods with Lucy and watching the castle burn down, Aimi's once angelic heart froze and she promised to never be happy again... Games apparently brought nothing but pain.


	2. Chapter One

**Quentin-**

I had been watching her through most of breakfast. She delicately ate small bites of eggs three times, took a drink of her orange juice, and would lightly dab each corner of her full lips before repeating.

"Camilla... Who is that young woman? I've never seen her before."

"She's my new handmaid Quentin. Father found her in the woods on his last hunting trip. He said it's lucky he did because she was almost dead. None-the-less she made a quick recovery and father decided to put her to work. Doesn't say a word that girl, and she's quite painfully plain don't you think dear brother?"

"What? Oh yes, quite." I had been watching her dab the corners of her mouth again.

"There are rumors going around already about her," Camilla continued.

"What sort of rumors?" I inquired. My little sister was all too happy to reply.

"Well, it seems that the other maids believe she is the lost princess of Cottingham. Of course I don't believe it to be true... I heard that girl was quite lovely and could never hold her tongue..." Bite, bite, bite, sip, dab, dab...

"What was that?"

"Oh Quentin, you are perfectly hopeless," sighed Camilla. "If you weren't so handsome I would worry about the possibility of you finding a wife soon." That got my attention.

"Why would I need to worry about finding a wife soon?"

"Really Quentin, you really should pay attention to things more often. Remember Tutor Roughan said that all heirs to the throne must find a wife before their 21st birthday or abdicate the throne. Not that I would mind being queen, but ruling a country does seem to be me to be quite hard to do..." I wish Camilla new how to be quiet. As it is she's still blabbering on... Probably about the wardrobe she would have as queen.

I go back to my pervious observence of the new girl. Her dark blonde hair is stick straight and her lips full, oh if only she would stand and look this way so I could see the rest of her!

As if reading my mind she stands. She's quite tall, probably one of the taller maidens I've seen, and while on the too-skinny side her curves are in the exactly right spots. She turns and stares right at me. Her blue eys bore into mind and in them I see undeniable sorrow. Without smiling she turns and gracefully exits the room. My sister is right... She is plain, but there's something about her. And her eyes, oh her eyes... What had caused such excruciating things as to amount to eh pain I saw there?

**Aimi-**

I had seen the prince watching me all during breakfast, but I could care less. Granted he was an extraordinarily handsome man at 6'4" with light brown hair and eyes with an amazing amount of different colors, but again my thoughts didn't go past simple observances. His sister Camilla, who I now work for, seemed to be babbling as usual. Even if I did speak around her I wouldn't be able to get a word in edge-wise. But Camilla wasn't a hard girl to work for, unless gentlemen come calling for a walk with her. Not that I could blame the men... Camilla was a stunning girl with black hair and hazel eyes who took quite the pride in making herself look good.

Wiping my mouth one last time I rose to leave and locked eyes with the prince accidently. I saw complete curiosity in his eyes. I can only wonder what he read in mine.


	3. Chapter Two

**Aimi-**

As I walked down the hall after breakfast to Camilla's chambers I thought about the events leading up to this moment. I knew very well if I told who I was things in my life would change drastically. I would get to sleep in a bed stuffed with the softest goose feathers instead of a thin cot in the corner of a dorm style maid's room. But I couldn't allow myself those luxuries. My parents and Lucy no longer had them, so neither would I.

Remembering Lucy made me cringe. Slowly I let the memory of what had happened after we left the castle pull me in. After hiding in the woods we traveled for days until we found shelter in a small cave. With the raid on the castle having set in, paranoia overtook Lucy and she informed me that we would not be going back or going and looking for help. No one could be trusted she said.

If Lucy hadn't been the daughter of a huntsman I surely would have died. It had been roughly 8 years by my calculations of living off of animals that Lucy was able to kill with homemade weapons when things got bad.

In that 8th year, when I was 16, there was a terrible storm for 4 days. Trees split and caught fire from lightning strikes and rivers overflowed, but Lucy and I were safe and warm in our little cave with our little fire. Then the raiders came seeking shelter.

"Well what do we have 'ere fellas?" grinned a man near the front of the pack.

"Looks like two perdy little ladies to me. What should we do with 'em fellas?" A large man clothed in pelts rode forward, his eyes had a steely glint of cruelty in them.

"Larn," he said, addressing the only man who had spoken before."Why don't you get off your lovely stolen horse and bring these two lovely lasses to me?"

"Why me your majesty?" was the reply. Before you could blink a whip had been brandished and snapped, hitting Larn on the cheek and leaving a bloody smear.

"Right away majesty," Larn complied. The man swiftly got off his horse. He wasn't a big man, roughly my height of 5'9" in fact, but wiry muscle laced his arms and legs. Lucy backed up towards me.

"Princess, I will create a distraction, you will run into the woods. You know the places to hide. You have my love dear princess." With that Lucy scooped her bow and arrows from the ground. The bow was always laced and ready to go. An arrow was quickly put to the string and released hitting Larn in the throat. He choked and fell. In rapid secession arrows flew killing some and wounding others. As the raiders fought back I quietly made my escape.

At the tree line I felt strong hands grab my ankle and looking down I saw the bloody mass that was Larn. As blood gurgled from his throat he grinned and started reaching up my tattered skirts. Not knowing what else to do I kneeled and grasped the end of the arrow's shaft. Larn's eyes widened in fear and surprise. Looking right in his eyes I thought "for mother and father" and before Larn could blink the stupidity and shock out of his eyes I slammed the arrow through the other side of his neck. His hands released me and I ran. As I ran I heard a victorious yell, "the wench has run out of arrows, grab her!" My heart fell.

Walking silently back to the edge of the woods I watched in silent horror as Lucy was bound to a tree. Her feet were spread and pulled back and thick ropes pulled Lucy's arms above her head. I watched as a man advanced on her, knife unsheathed. As he began to cut her clothes off Lucy struggled, the fraying rope cutting into her skin. Blood soon started pooling at her feet and running from her wrists down her arms and capturing on her upper contours.

The man in heavy animal skins came towards her, hunger in his eyes. He grabbed her chin in one of his large hands and roughly jerked her head up to look at him.

"Now don't scream," he whispered menacingly and he kissed her.

He pulled back, "liked that didn't you slut?" Lucy spat in his eye and with an almost scary calmness the man wiped the dripping saliva away.

"Very well then, men do with her as you wish," the man bowed mockingly and the other lustful men bore down on Lucy. As I sat in the woods watching yet another horrifying sight I saw each man take his turn with Lucy, moaning in some feigned ecstasy. When the last was done Lucy hung there naked with a steady stream of slippery blood running down her thighs. The bear of a man came back, kissed her one last time, and slit her throat.

Next thing I knew I was running. When I was no longer able to run I tried to throw up the memory of Lucy's death. After my insides were emptied I laid cold, wet, and exhausted in the roots of a large redwood tree. 2 years later I was found while the king was on a hunting trip.

Reflecting on my past ten years resulted in not paying attention and I walked right into somebody. With a soft UMPH I started falling backwards towards the hard ground.

**Quentin-**

I was wondering what it would be like to hold the new girl (What is her name anyway?), not really paying attention when the next thing I knew I knocked in to someone. As the person fell I reflexively grabbed them and pulled them towards me. When I noticed it was the new girl (yeah, I really need to get a name) I smiled quite happily. So this is what it felt like to hold the new girl. Not bad, I must say.

I kept smiling and in my most charming voice I said… "Hey." Yeah, I know, no need to say it, I'm smooth. I swear I saw her grin a little before going stony faced and squirming to get out of my arms… Well THAT had never happened before.

I tried to pour on the charm once again, "So sorry to run into you fair lady, and please pray tell, what is your name?" As custom dictated she curtsied and bowed her head in submission and yet she did not speak.

"Or perhaps you are too beautiful to have a name because none could capture you're loveliness," I said oh so very elegantly, my eyebrows wiggling up and down. Still not even a smile.

"Very well then, I will just call you angel because that's the only thing that could possibly compare to your radiant beauty." Okay, I admit I was laying it on pretty thick. Okay, yeah… that was just damn tacky, but the girl would not smile! It was rather unnerving.

"Well then I will just… Er… Yes." With my stammering she curtsied again and scurried away. My eyes followed her, marveling in the graceful sway of her hips. Sighing I shook my head and took my leave from the hallway.

**Camilla-**

Okay, yeah my brother is damn tacky. I had been watching his "charming" advances on my maid in the hallways. Pathetic, I must say. The part I hated though? Her tendency not to talk… ever. I could tell my brother was falling for her, and he didn't even know the girl! He always had loved a challenge I suppose.

I'm the first to say that someday my brother will make a great king. He's handsome, intelligent, kind, and loves his country… but a great king needs a great queen. If only our great-great grandfather had not deemed it necessary to pass a law saying royalty could marry whomever they chose.

Well I would not allow my brother to marry an unattractive, mute trollop. I would figure out a way to divert my brother's attention. And as I saw the girl curtsy a second time I saw a flash of gold around her neck. So the little woods girl was hiding something. Gold is so rare it's said only 3 people have ever had a necklace of it: the goddess Akari, the god Kalmali, and one human person, the former queen of Cottingham.

How convenient. You set out to stop a person from falling in love with another person and it turns out they're hiding something. Either she's not telling the whole truth (well wait, is she really telling anything…) about who she is, and that always spells trouble… or it spells even more trouble when you're a thief. As my brother started leaving behind the wake of his failure in wooing, I emerged from the darkened door frame and began to go into my bed chamber where the girl who has easily caught my brother's attention had just entered.


	4. Chapter Three

**Aimi-**

By the time I left Camilla's chamber I knew she either knew who I was or was getting there. I wondered how that was possible without me saying anything. Camilla had followed me into her room and sat on her bed looking at me intently.

"You, new maid, come tell me about yourself." She patted the bed beside her, trying to be welcoming. She already knew I didn't talk, why in the world would she want to learn about me anyhow? When I raised my eyebrow at her I think she understood.

"Ah yes, the no talking thing. None-the-less perhaps you would like to get to know me?" I couldn't right well turn that down and I slowly went and sat beside the Princess Camilla of Charis.

"When I was 6 years old my brother, the Crown Prince Quentin, found out that my riding instructor was a little over zealous... If I didn't do something correctly I would receive a painful hit to some place on my body. Eventually, when I did nothing wrong he would still hit me out of sheer anger. At night when my maids would wash me they saw my large bruises. They would ask where I had gotten them and I would always say I had fallen off my house during practice. My 6-year-old brain thought getting hit was my fault. My brother, then ten at the time, thought it was quite odd that in the morning I would mess up during riding lessons by falling, but then in the afternoon, riding with him, I would ride flawlessly.

Without anyone knowing my brother skipped his own morning lessons and hid in a stable facing the riding grounds to observe my lesson. Not far into my lesson he saw the instructor raising his hand to hit me... hard... My brother rushed from his hiding place and set himself between me and the instructor. He received the full brunt of the blow on his cheek.

The instructor's eyes filled wide with fear. I think he then realized he was in big trouble. It's easy to hit a 6-year-old girl and get away with it, you cannot strike a 10-year-old who has learned for the last four years what justice and fairness are.

My brother snarled at the instructor, 'my little sister is NOT one of your horses. She is the beloved princess of Charis, and above all a human. You do not strike humans like they are your cattle. I will be talking to my father about this.' With one last glare he wiped the blood that had started trickling from the corner of his mouth away with the back of his hand, took my hand, and we left the riding grounds.

We went and found my father and meekly I told him my nearly one year horror story. My father was outraged that anyone would touch his little angel. My father might be the king, but he's amazing because still, above all, he's my Dad. My father wanted to hang my teacher for treason, but my brother asked if the punishment could be his responsibility. My father looked at the glint of determination in my brother's eyes and consented. The instructor was sent for.

My brother first stripped the man of his titles and then told him to follow. Quentin told the royal trumpeters he had an announcement to make and the horns blared as my brother, the crown prince, and the man who used to be my instructor stepped to the top of the steps leading to the village below. The villagers all gathered at the sound of the trumpets, waiting for the announcement to be made.

'My fellow Charisians, this man was my sister's riding instructor. For the past year he has been mercilessly beating her,' cries of rage filled the air. I suppose my now former riding instructor had forgotten I was completely beloved by the nation. 'He has been stripped of his titles, something I know will weigh heavily on him as a punishment due to his extreme arrogance. I tell you now about how he beat the princess because I want you to keep your children safe and protected by keeping them away from this monster. At this time all that will occur as his punishment that I have bestowed, is the stripping of the titles. You may return to what you were doing, but remember, watch out for this man.'

The riding instructor turned to my brother, bowing repeatedly and thanking him for his lax punishment. My brother merely smiled and said calmly, 'I wouldn't be thanking me just yet.' With that he turned and walked away. We heard later that night that the instructor had been cornered in a bar and suffered a slow and painful death at the hands of a few large villagers. When my brother was told this he nodded curtly and retired to his bed chambers. He had known all along what would occur.

It was at this point in my life that I knew my brother would be the best king that Charis ever saw. He was already strong and intuitive at 10 years old... I could only imagine what he would do when he took the throne as his own. I tell you this story for one reason and one reason alone. I love my brother, and I love this country. My brother deserves the best queen to rule beside him, and I've made it my duty to see that this happens… that he doesn't fall for some random girl who lies about her identity or steals things off of dead bodies like gold necklaces. Do I make myself clear?"

Her long story wrapped up and I stared at my hands sitting in my lap... I looked up and nodded in answer to her question.

"Very well then, I'm quite tired and some foreign dignitaries are coming in later. You may leave while I take a nap." I bowed and hurriedly exited the room to go walk in the gardens and think about what Camilla had just told me. So she knew about my necklace. It had been my mother's. She had given it to Lucy for safe keeping when the raid on the castle began. A couple days in the woods Lucy handed the necklace to me.

"This was your mother's little miss. She was one of only three people to ever have one, the other two being Gods. The elves made it for her when she was about your age because they admired her beauty and kindness so much. Now it's time to give it to you, because you too will be a wonderful woman, just like your mother was."

**Quentin-**

Damn it... writing poetry is hard... Your hair is as lovely as the color of a fresh loaf of bread... No that doesn't sound quite right. Your eyes are as blue as the sky, but not on a cloudy day, on a sunny day... No that doesn't sound quite right either. Maybe I should give up the color idea. I want to hold you, hold you in my arms, but not too tightly, because I don't want to hurt you. Man! I suck at this! I must say, writing poetry makes me sound rather unintelligent. Perhaps, I should stop... But one last try. My eyes hunger to know your soul and my mouth longs to taste the sweet softness of your lips. Hey! That was quite good, perhaps I have a chance at this yet!

I had been thinking about her constantly since our brief encounter in the hallway. Why was I already so enthralled by her? Was she an enchantress? No... There had been no sparkling fire dancing around her at breakfast. Was it her loveliness? No, I had danced with much more beautiful ladies at numerous balls, held girls more tightly to me as well. I had definitely had better conversations with other women, especially considering she didn't talk at all. So what was it? Was it the challenge? Somehow I knew that was part of it, but not all of it. There was something unexplainable about why I felt so much for her without really even knowing her. Perhaps it was the pain in her eyes, because I wanted nothing more than to take every sorrow she had ever had in her life and drown them in the deepest ocean. I would do anything for her, and I didn't even know her name.

**Camilla-**

After taking a short nap, I rose to get ready for the arrival of King Sampson and his fellow dignitaries. I rolled over in bed, pulling the cord that would call my maid to me. The new girl entered.

"Get me ready for the meeting," I said not really caring much if I came off as snippy. She moved quietly, choosing a dress for me as well as shoes and jewelry.

"Now dear girl, you do realize you are to accompany me to meet the dignitaries. After I am completely done and made beautiful, not that that is too hard to do even for you, you will go wash up and change your dress. It seems you may have gotten a little... dirty," I looked at her dress with distaste... It appeared she had been kneeling in dirt of some sort.

"You are to meet me here when you are done. They come in less than an hour, so I would be quick about getting me ready," she curtsied. Really the girl did curtsy quite a lot. She brought over the evening dress she had chosen of a light pink. I was surprised by her taste. Not many of my maids had ever chosen that dress for me, even though it was my favorite and definitely was the most becoming on me. After being tied into my dress, because after all, you aren't a complete lady if you aren't tied into your dress, I sat at my mirror waiting for my hair to be done.

The girl moved swiftly (I don't know why I refer to her as a girl when she is about two years older than I) and nimbly, pulling and pinning my hair in an elaborate and beautiful way. The girl may not talk, but she was certainly the best maid I had ever had up 'til now... despite my brother having "feelings" for her.

"Alright, I look quite good enough, go ready yourself."

**Aimi-**

I quickly departed, rushing to my rooms to change my maid's dress. After washing my face and my hands I went to the carpet bag I was allowed and unfolded a slightly wrinkled, but clean version of the dress I was already wearing. I looked to the magicked time reader and noticed I had 10 more minutes to meet the princess and follow her to the throne room where the introductions would take place.

The princess was tapping her foot impatiently when I rounded the corner. "It's about time!" She said in frustration. We both high-tailed it into the throne room. King Joseph and Queen Gloria were sitting regally in their thrones. To the right of the king sat Prince Quentin, and an empty throne was reserved for Princess Camilla on the queen's left hand side.

"You are to stand behind me, visible, but barely, understand?" said Princess Camilla. I nodded my head and as Princess Camilla sat in her throne, I went behind her, trying to avoid the prince's penetrating gaze.

"Show the dignitaries in," said King Joseph. The large silver gilded doors were pushed open and a small group of men and women entered in a straight line. The man at the front of the line looked strangely familiar. The announcer took his place at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the thrones.

"Introducing King Sampson of Tieras," the large man in the front of the line stepped forward and bowed. As he started righting himself he looked directly at me and paused. "No," I thought. "It couldn't be." But as the man smirked in recognition I knew that it definitely could be. I felt as if the blood in my body had rushed out my feet. "He couldn't be a king," I thought trying to convince myself that what I was seeing wasn't reality. I crumpled to the floor.


	5. Chapter Four

**Aimi-**

When my blasted eyes finally fluttered open I was staring at the ceiling surrounded by people. The king and queen looked on in worry, Camilla looked disgusted, Quentin looked scared, and the man who had killed Lucy looked quite amused. Instantly I felt like I wanted to pass out again. He could NOT be a king. He had been riding with raiders those two years ago, he was the King of the raiders, not a whole country… right?

I crawled up off the floor with help from Prince Quentin. King Joseph cleared his throat, "let us continue with the introductions shall we?" I curtsied and fell back into place. I was prepared this time for King Sampson.

"Welcome to our courts King Sampson," said the most hospitable queen in all the lands.

"The pleasure is all mine, surely," King Sampson replied.

King Sampson bowed to the prince, bowed to the king, kissed the queen's hands, and moved on to do the same to Camilla. He bowed low over her hand, looked me straight in the eye and mumbled, "princess." He grinned, kissed Camilla's hand, and took his place to the side of the throne room. By all intents and purposes it had appeared he had addressed Camilla when he mumbled Princess, but I knew he had been talking to me. How long had it taken him after Lucy died to realize she bore the tattoo of a royal maid and put two and two together?

**Quentin-**

Okay, it's time to get over this little infatuation I have for Camilla's maid, I mean it's Camilla's maid for cripes sake! Oh! Who am I kidding! It's more than a little infatuation, when she fainted I felt my world crumble a bit. Helping her to her feet, touching her smooth skin again, sent waves of fire through my very being. Oh Goddess! What power does this woman have over me?

**Camilla-**

Blast! How could my brother have fallen so hard for my maid? I kept smiling though as the dignitaries came forward. My smile turned to a real one when a gorgeous brunette stepped forward, "Lady Emily" the announcer called. Lady Emily hm? More like Plan B. But will Plan B work?

**Aimi-**

So bored, so bored, so bored am I… I kept repeating my mantra/song in my head until the introductions were finished.

"And now," said King Joseph, "we feast!" Camilla turned to me, "girl, you're dismissed." I couldn't curtsy fast enough; I left the throne room at a fast clip. I decided to go wander the castle gardens again. I slowly walked to the secluded center of the garden and sat on the rim of the fountain.

I took off my brown leather shoes and dipped my feet into the chilled water, thrilling me as the accumulated ache of the day drained out. I suddenly heard the sound of footsteps. My heart beat picked up, what if it were the prince? No, no! Stupid girl, he's nothing but a pretty face who wants nothing to do with you… but I couldn't help but remember how my heart had thudded and my insides had melted the two times we had touched. A little grin formed on my face.

"Why the smile Princess?" A voice said from the shadows. I had been right, definitely not Prince Quentin. As if to prove my point, King Sampson stepped out from beneath a weeping willow.

"So when I asked about the maid who had fainted I was told she was a mute and Princess Camilla asked why I had so much interest in a homely young woman and you know what I told her?" My eyes widened in fright. He learned close until his lips brushed my ear.

"Nothing," he whispered. I felt myself relax some; my identity was still a secret.

"I have to say my dear, I do find it interesting that you don't want anyone to know you the famous 'lost princess of Cottingham' the world would be at your feet. But I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised," He continued, "after all when everyone close to you dies…" I flinched, I couldn't help it.

"Ah! And the truth is revealed! Princess Aimi is afraid of everyone dying because of her. I suppose you found out somewhere along the line that the castle raid, the raid on your home, was because of you?" I gulped; I had been trying to forget that fact.

"Surprised I'm a king hm? I should tell you now that your maid's death was your fault as well. I had been searching for you with some convicts of mine for years… ironic that we did come to just stumble across you. I didn't think it was actually you princess until I noticed your dead maid's tattoo. I cursed myself for letting you get away, but now here you are without my purposeful looking again."

He tried to brush my cheek with the back of his hand, but I pulled away glaring.

"Now little one, I would show some respect, after all, you would like me to keep your secret wouldn't you?" He asked feigning complete innocence.

And for the first time in years I spoke, "why are you doing this?" I croaked, my voice sounding awkward to my ears.

"So you do speak! And what a lovely voice indeed!" He reached for my hips to pull me to him, I stepped away. My princess attitude was back.

"I believe I asked you a question," I said haughtily. King Sampson lurched at me, managing to catch me and pull me close to his disgusting body.

"Because, like the fairy said at your birth you're the key to the greatest treasure in the world." And with that he closed the space between us and kissed me roughly. After a brief moment he pushed away from me and I spat, wiping my mouth with my hand. He chuckled and walked away.

Suddenly the palace grounds were too confining, I had to get away. Putting my shoes back on, I started walking towards the village. I all of a sudden need a drink VERY badly.

**Quentin-**

I had to get out of the castle, my sister was obviously trying to get me interested in Lady Emily and I was starting to feel absolutely suffocated. This definitely wouldn't be the first time I had ventured into the village to dance and drink with the locals (granted none of them knew I was the crown prince). My first kiss had actually been on that first escapade to the village. I chuckled at that memory.

Putting on my dark cloak, I silently slipped out of my room, down the halls, out the door, and I was free! I took my time walking down the streets towards the "The Wydling." I entered with my hood up and the moment I took it off eruptions of "Hey Joseph!" were heard.

I looked around the dimly lit dive and couldn't keep from smiling because this place was like a second home. As my eyes swept the room I saw a light headed girl at the bar, obviously tipsy. I continued taking it all in only to stop and do a double take at the tipsy girl. It was Camilla's new maid! The girl I just couldn't seem to get out of my head!

I grinned and sidled up to her, sitting on the stool and hooking my ankles around the bottom rung. And then I just looked at her. She noticed and looked right back at me with her out-of-focus eyes.

"Hi," I said, suddenly all shy. Not that it mattered too much it's not as if she…

"Hi." …Talks. Hearing her voice sent thrills though my body. Maybe I could keep her talking!

"How are you?" She shrugged. DARN!

"I suppose I'm alright sir, and you?" Why in the world doesn't she talk more! Her voice is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard!

"I'm good. And please, don't call me sir, down here call me Joseph." She looked at me curiously, "but your name is…" "Here, I'm Joseph." Enlightenment dawned over her face.

"Hey Tony!" I hollered at the bartender, "give us a round of pints will ya?" The maid's face was still cloudy. "Better make that a quart Tony," I amended.

"So Angel," she looked at me in surprise. "I did tell you I would be calling you that until you told me your name…"

"Aimi, my name is Aimi," she blushed.

"Well Aimi, I believe the fun has arrived." And indeed our mead had arrived. Looking deep into her eyes, I grinned. I lifted my mug.

"To a new and hopefully wonderful friendship," I toasted, she lifted her glass and we simultaneously downed them.

A couple hours later she was drunk. Oh man was she drunk. And she got more and more pissed as the alcohol ran through her blood. Her tongue loosened and she turned into quite the little chatterbox. We danced a few times, her tripping over her feet, her sweet laughter tinkled like bells and I could see people looking at her in admiration. I couldn't help smiling with pride. We sat down again and she reached for my mug of ale.

"Sorry darlin', I think you're done drinking for tonight, after all you do have to help my sister tomorrow morning." Her face clouded over and tears started to form.

"I don't erer wanna go back to da castle," she sobbed. I looked alarmed.

"Dat stupid kingy was very very mean," she started crying a little harder. I was going to have to get her out of there soon, but what she had said also intrigued me.

"What stupid king?"

"Da Sammson guy. He know me, he kill Lucy!" She yelled, oh great people were looking now.

"Okay Aim, let's get you out of here. You need fresh air and sleep."

"Ohhhhkay…" She got up swaying and I had to put my arm around her to steady her. Her waist fit perfectly in my arm, but I couldn't focus on that right now, I had to get her back to the palace.

When we got outside she pulled away from me.

"I'b fine. I can, WHOOPS! OW!" She had tripped of her own feet and landed on her bum on the cobblestone road.

"Dat hurt," she whimpered. Knowing she couldn't walk I scooped her up in my arms. After struggling a bit against me she relaxed and buried her head in my neck.

"I'm sweepy. I could just buwwow in your neck all day long. You smell good." I grinned in satisfaction, her warmth felt good against me. She lifted her head and looked right at me.

"You have a perdy mouth, and perdy eyes, and perdy ears, and a perdy nose. You're just plain perdy."

"Why thank you," I said trying not to laugh at the poor drunk girl who had obviously had a hard day.

"I'd neber been drunk before," she said, I grinned again.

"Could have fooled me. So Aimi why are you so upset?" She sighed and I put her head back to the side of my neck… I could feel her soft lips move across my skin as she whispered, "because I'm the key to the greatest treasure in the world."


	6. Chapter Five

**Aimi**

Stupid. Ow. Moron. Ow. Bloody loser. Ow…OW! Not only am I an idiot, but I'm an idiot with a hangover. No, more than that. I'm an idiot with a hangover, who went and let her mouth run off and ruined everything.

How am I going to fix this? Why did King Sampson have to come along? He ruined everything. Sure, Camilla might have SOME idea about who I am, but I was still safe here, and okay, I was actually starting to let myself be… happy? Could I honestly say I was happy? No. Was it that I felt safe here? No, that wasn't right either. But I was definitely becoming comfortable here… And that's not okay. I couldn't be like this... couldn't allow myself to be like this. I have to get out.

With that I got up, left the room in my dirty dress, walked into the impossibly bright morning sun, and with an unbearable headache, I made my way back into the woods.

**Quentin**

I woke up with a smile on my face and warmth in my soul. At first I couldn't remember why, and then a sweet word came to my lips: Aimi. My face broke into an even bigger smile.

Was this love? I had a feeling it might be. But what was that she was saying about a key of some sort? Probably just drunken thoughts. As I pondered the meaning of what she had said, I walked over to my windows and drew back the heavy velvet curtains.

It was already shaping up to be a nice day, the sky was an impossible blue and the nearby forest's trees glittered in their earthly wonder… wait… who is that walking towards the forest? Aimi? Maybe the cook wanted her to find some truffles for lunch. Yes, that must be it.

**Camilla**

Where WAS that girl? I had been running around all day trying to find the little brat. I talked to the cook, the other maids, even some of the knights in case she was having an affair… but she was nowhere to be found, and no one knew where she had gone off to. Perhaps I shouldn't complain, after all it made my plan that much easier.

After seeing the Emily girl I decided she would be perfect for my brother. Not only was she of noble birth, but she was beautiful; she would be the perfect face and queen for this country. After talking to her I realized she wasn't that smart, but that didn't matter, she didn't have to open her mouth, she just had to stand beside my brother smiling her lovely smile.

Perhaps I should stop looking so fervently. This just made it so that she was no longer around my beloved brother, he couldn't fall more deeply in love with her if she wasn't around… right?

**Sampson**

That BITCH… Where did she go? I had watched Camilla run around all day trying to find her, but I also noticed that Camilla had not found her. So the little princess had run had she? I grinned maliciously… not a good idea my dear, not a good idea at all. She had just opened herself up to a world of hurt, and had opened up a world of possibilities for me.

I walked over to the wall and pulled the candlestick down that was planted to the side of the fireplace. The fireplace opened and my extra guards as well as the bandits that were under my charge were all sitting in the cramped darkness, no one knew they were her. They turned, eyes blinking and squinting into the reintroduced light…

"Hello men…" I whispered, the corners of my mouth curling up into a wry smile.

"I have a mission for you fellows today."


	7. Chapter Six

**Aimi**

It was quiet in the woods. I wasn't running like many people would do when RUNNING away, and I hadn't disguised myself. I knew the woods like I knew every inch of the prince's face… no wait… no… I mean like the back of my hand. Yes, that's it, the back of my hand.

I could only imagine what it would look like if someone was to see me slipping through the tall evergreens and redwoods: A solitary girl who walked through the woods without making a sound, no snapped twig to be heard. As I got further into the forest the emerald green of the fractured sunlight started to disappear as the darkness started winning its constant war against the penetrating light. But I was not scared, this was my home, and I sighed when I realized that the forest was my fate… this was where I belonged, or at least where I was condemned to be… alone, wandering through the woods, scrounging up any bit of food I could possibly muster.

SNAP! My heart stopped beating. Something was behind me. And close. Why hadn't I heard it before? Now that I had stopped I realized that they were making a lot of noise, it shouldn't have been hard for me to hear them. But I hadn't, and as I turned, expecting an animal of some sort, I was faced with men dressed in King Sampson's colors.

"'Ello little girl… We've come to collect ye for the King. You're a plain lookin' thing ain't ye? Well, none-the-less the King wants ye and we will bring ye to 'im. It be your choice. Ye can come with us all quiet like, or we can do it the fun way and knock ye o'er the head an' then take ye back."

I sighed. Anger had crept into my bones. How had I allowed myself to be caught? Was I never to be free? If I continued to run away would King Sampson just keep coming after me? I knew that under Sampson's orders they wouldn't hesitate to take me back slung over their shoulder bound and unconscious. So, taking up my old habit of not speaking I nodded and started following them back on the long trek I had taken into the forest.

**Sampson**

It wasn't until the midnight hour was called that my troops emerged from the forest, the young princess in the center of the group. I again grinned my sardonic smile… so she had come peacefully, good, that meant I could talk to her now instead of waiting until she was conscious and without headache. I had told them to meet me in the garden, the same place I had accosted the girl before. I suppose I should get on my cloak now. Oh how glorious the plans that princess had opened up for me.

**Aimi**

"We're gonna take ye to the king now little lady. Ye best do well to behave," said the man who had spoken earlier. I don't even know why he said it; it's not as if I hadn't been behaving the entire time. Silly men. Instead of leading me towards the castle, they started leading me to the gardens, to the exact spot that I had spoken to King Sampson the previous day.

As I drew near to him I threw back my shoulders and held my head high. After all, he did know I was a princess, maybe he would think twice about… whatever it was he was about to do…

As I got near to him I looked at him as if I had no horrible past tied to his. I could see how the court was so easily fooled by him… he was a tall man who was by no means unattractive and he had a commanding air to him. It was if he knew he could crush your head between his hands in one pulsation of his palms. But he was also charming enough that he didn't come off as threatening or arrogant, even though I feel like he oozes both from his very pores. He was dressed in a navy blue cloak and black trousers, and his eyes were trained on me, unblinking.

**Sampson**

I watched her every move closely. I watched her stand straight and tall as she approached me and I could almost imagine how she used to be as a princess. I can't say that she was a particularly lovely girl, but there was something about her. Something that made me want to bed her right then and there and take away that innocence that she so obviously clung to. What was so special about her that my loins burned when she was near?

Was it that she was braver than any other woman I had met? You could obviously tell that as she stared at me, not looking away in fright. Was it that she was the key to the greatest treasure in the world and that if owned her I would be the most powerful man in all the lands? Or was it that when I had first talked to her in the gardens I had noticed the spark in her eye and knew that she would be a tiger cat in bed? Either way it was taking all of my strength not to throw her down on the ground and rape her within an inch of her life.

But the steely coldness in her eyes and the fact that her body wasn't trembling with fright stopped me; she was such an infuriating young lady. So she wasn't afraid of me, hm? Well I would show her that I was not a force to be reckoned with.

"Hello my dear lady. How are you this fine evening? The moon and stars are out; this is obviously a night for lovers." She glared, but didn't speak.

"SPEAK YOU INSOLENT WENCH!" My fury bubbled over, and I raised my hand to strike her. She didn't even flinch. I bit my tongue, keeping my fury down. It would not do to have the princess' maid come back black and blue.

"Well, if you shall not speak, I will. I will tell you what is going on, and you WILL assist me. After all, you fled the castle, what if I told them you were to rebel against the kingdom? That you had documents and you were delivering them to their enemies… not too exciting sounding is it my dear? No, I thought not. Especially if they were also to discover who you are… Miss Aimi." Her eyes widened a little, which was the reaction I was looking for.

"My dear, do you understand?" She nodded. She may be denying herself happiness, but she has struggled for so long to keep herself alive so that her parents and nurse maid's memories would not be in vain. She was not about to let herself be hung for high treason.

"Now then… as you may have well guessed, when a large group of men who had not been introduced to court accosted you in the forest, I am here for one reason and one reason alone. I am going to take over this kingdom, but it won't be by brutal force, oh no. I will woo the princess within an inch of her life until she accepts me as her husband. The king and queen will not deny me her hand for the merging of our two lands would be a great one, and a well done political move on their parts for I will not be king, but they will still have a strong alliance in my country.

"After obtaining her hand in marriage I will quietly… dispose… of the king, queen, and prince until there is no choice but to appoint me the king of both the lands. But I need you my pretty princess to befriend the prince. If you cannot make him fall in love with you I do have an ulterior person waiting; my mistress in fact, Lady Emily. But I do not think you will fail. I have seen the way the prince looks at you. He will spill his heart, soul, and secrets to you and you will report back to me… and I will destroy him. You are to not pull any of this muteness again, tell him as much about yourself as you wish, but you are not to tell him you are a princess. If I find you have you will regret it. Do you understand my lovely girl?

"Once a week I will wait for you at the midnight hour at this very spot. If you miss one meeting with me, you will die. Now then little girl, we will both say our goodnights and take to sleep. Most people thinking you're a mute brings great difficulties. I'm sorry to say, but you will be speaking and not only to the prince. If you must, say you're very shy. And if anyone asks, tell them that I sent you into the woods to obtain some herbs for me and that you became lost. I sent a team of men to rescue you. Oh and dear, don't run away again, next time I won't hesitate to kill you. That is all." She nodded at me, hate burning beneath her creamy eye lids. She's lucky I have self-control; otherwise I would already be buried within her.

**Aimi**

I listened to him in stunned silence. How could a person be so evil? And could I actually do the things he was asking of me? Betray the prince? But I also knew that I needed to survive. I needed to live. I hadn't gotten this far by rolling over and giving up. I had no choice. And then Sampson and his men left me, and I stood in the dark garden shivering, wondering what was next… what would happen.

For the first time in ten years I had to rely on hope. For so long I had been pessimistic, but in this case I knew that the only thing that I could do was cling to hope, rest in hope… hope that Sampson would be discovered and taken down, that his plans wouldn't succeed… but a gnawing at the back of my brain told me he would succeed and that when his plan was over, I would be dead.

**Quentin**

I found her sitting on the side of the fountain, she stared into the inky blackness that surrounded her, not moving, just staring. I hadn't been able to sleep since nightfall when I realized that Aimi still wasn't back. When the midnight hour had rung from the city bell tower, I had gathered my things together and went strolling through the castle. It was too stuffy. After a half hour I felt trapped within the walls of the castle and so I decided to walk through the gardens. That's where I found her.

I was so relieved I rushed to her, and brought her into a tight hug, ignoring her tense body. I pulled myself back from her and stared at her beautiful face, and at those sad eyes.

"Aimi… where did you go?" I whispered. She shuddered a little and I realized she must be cold. I took off my clock and pulled it around her shoulders. "There, now where did you go?"

Her beautiful lips parted, "King Sampson sent me to the woods to gather some herbs… I got lost… I was only just brought back after he sent some of his men after me." She cringed. I couldn't help but continue to stare in her eyes, just to make sure she was okay, and in one piece. Gods did I want to kiss her. But not only that, I wanted to protect her and take that pain out of those blue eyes.

I regretfully lowered my gaze and took a few steps back, letting the cold air rush between our bodies. Now was neither the time nor place to kiss her. Besides, I wanted to get to know her heart before I embraced her body. I wanted her to trust me and find the same sort of joy from being with me that I did from being with her. I wanted to make sure that what I was feeling towards her would last forever before promises were made and she had signed her soul over to me.

"Well… I'm very glad you're okay. We should be getting inside now, it is late and you do need to wake up early to attend to my sister. Shall we?"

**Aimi**

He was being so sweet, and I wanted to tell him the truth, but when I opened my mouth to answer only lies spilled out. "King Sampson sent me to the woods to gather some herbs… I got lost… I was only just brought back after he sent some of his men after me." I cringed. The lie had too easily found its way to my lips. And all he did was nod and keep staring in my eyes.

I wanted him to kiss me. Not the way that King Sampson had, but softly, sweetly… lovingly. But just when I thought he was going to, he stepped back from me and took on a very polite voice. I only half listened to him, but nodded and took his arm when he offered it. He escorted me back into the castle and inside the entry way we both took our leave, going to opposite wings of the castle.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Aimi**

I woke up groaning… at least it wasn't from a headache this time. Why in the world had I said I would go along with King Sampson's plan? Why? My parents wouldn't be proud of me, and neither would Lucy. What they would be proud of was standing up for those who had been kind to me, even if it meant dying. But how was I supposed to get myself out of this situation? Play double agent? Tell Prince Quentin what was going on?

I got off of my cot, exhausted from the long night before. I had been unable to sleep and only now was the sun gracing the sky. I would still have a few hours until Princess Camilla was awake. I ran my hands down my dress, trying to take out some of the wrinkles. It was a lost cause. The dress had become tattered around my calves from the walk in the woods. Perhaps the seamstress was up and I could get a new garment.

Quietly shutting the door behind me, I started walking the halls as silently as possible, but since the halls were empty the slight scuffling sound of my worn shoes against the floor reverberated off of the stone walls. After about five minutes I reached the seamstresses office and was delighted to see a light on. I walked in.

Yori the seamstress was silently sitting at the window, a basket of clothes for repair sitting at her feet. She wasn't much older than me and she was absolutely beautiful. Her skin had a rich brown glow to it, and her dark hair was drawn back into a plait that ran to below her waist. Her eyes were impossibly dark, but they also seemed to emit a warmth and lightness.

"Excuse me, Mistress Yori? Um, is it possible for me to obtain a new servants garment?" Yori had jumped when I began talking.

"Oh! My dear girl! You gave me such a fright! Not to be uncouth, but I thought you didn't speak?"

"I do mum, but I'm very shy," I figured using King Sampson's reason wasn't such a bad idea.

"Well in that case, of course you can have a new servants dress! Do I have your measurements on file? Yes, I believe I do, if you will just wait for a second…" And it did seem to be only a second before she came back with a new dress in better shape than the first two I had received.

"Here you go dear," she said, handing the dress to me.

"Thank you mum," I replied.

"Oh, no need to be so formal, I'm a peasant myself. I was just lucky enough to be gifted by Jagati. My mother always swore that it was like I was born with a needle and thread ready in my fingers."

"Pardon me, but Jagati?" I questioned.

"Jagati is a lesser Goddess in the southern lands where I'm from. She is the Goddess of weaving, sewing, gardening, and birth. My dear, please feel free to stop by whenever, I have a feeling that I'm going to like you and that we could be great friends. Now, not to sound rude, but scat! I have a bunch of mending to do before the rest of the castle wakes up!"

I took her advice and left, still trying to be as quiet as possible when walking through the halls. I knew I still had a few hours left, and I was glad for the silence. I wandered until I found myself at the temples inside the castle. Pushing open the bronze door I walked into Akari's temple.

The walls of her temple were painted yellow in what I thought was probably an attempt to make them look like they were made of gold. Walking right up to the statues erected in her honor I climbed down onto my knees, placing my new dress beside me. I stared fervently at the statue that depicted her.

If Akari had been in human form she most surely would have been the most beautiful woman in all the lands. Her skin was painted an olive color, her eyes were almond shaped and painted an amazing green-blue that was highlighted by her dark hair that seemed to have highlights of gold rushing through. Her dress was a simple reddish-pink, just plain, like the servant's dress beside me, but it could have been the queen's own wedding gown she was so beautiful. I sighed and closed my eyes, praying with all my heart.

"Goddess Akari, what am I to do about King Sampson? Where is my path to lead? I know I don't always follow you as faithfully as I should, but my Goddess, I need your help. I don't want to be as selfish as I am being, endangering other people's lives to save my own… dear Goddess what should I do? Please give me strength and wisdom to guide me down the correct path. Please Akari. Please." Tears started running down my face following the grooves of my nose and dripping off the end of my chin.

"Dear girl, why do you cry?" I looked up to see Akari in front of me. Shocked I tried to get to my feet only to collapse again in a deep bow.

"No my child, you don't need to bow to me. My dear one, you must not cry. My hand has been on you since your birth. I am afraid it was I who bestowed unto you the prophecy of being the key. I did not know that people would react so, and I apologize for the loss of your loved ones."

"Why did you do it then? Can't you see the future? Couldn't you have changed everything?"

"I'm sorry dear heart, but that's not how it works. Just like you I have decisions to make, and it is true that I can see the outcome of either, but then the choices that you mortals make on Earth also can change the outcomes. I'm sorry to say I took a gamble and made you the key. Unfortunately I overestimated how the men of Earth would react. And now, here you are, in obvious pain and in the middle of a terrible plot. I cannot tell you what will happen if you choose one way over another, but I think I can give you some wisdom." I looked at her and nodded numbly. Here I had been my whole life thinking that the God's had unlimited power, but they were bound by rules and constraints as well. It made sense, but I wasn't sure I liked it.

"You don't have to like it Aimi, but that is the way it is."

"You can read my thoughts?" I asked.

"Only when we choose to do so, and I need your mind to be completely open to what I'm about to say. So my dear, listen closely. You are the key to the greatest treasure in the world, but perhaps it isn't the treasure that everyone thinks it is. Man's idea of treasure is very limited, remember that. Also, since your birth I have given you many gifts, some of which you have yet to discover, and others you have discovered but don't realize are a gift. I know you are confused as to what to do about the decisions you are to make, but keep faith lovely one. Trust yourself. In your heart you do know what to do and what is right. Be the things I blessed you to be: kind, smart, brave, and strong. Those are the things you will have to be when the terror that is to come happens. And yes, there will be terror. Believe me, I do hate that it is you who is to be in this situation. You have already been through so much in your short years, but I also know you are the one to fulfill the prophecies that have been made. That is my last command to you: I recommend you find out what the prophecies are. It is your choice to fulfill them or ignore them after that. But remember, I am with you, my hand is upon you. If you call I will listen and I will guide, but use that sparingly, because it is you who ultimately has to decide. I have faith in you, beautiful light… follow your heart."

I opened my mouth to ask her questions that were bombarding my mind, what was the treasure? What are my gifts? What is the terror that is coming? Can't you just tell me what the prophecies are? How will I know it's you talking to me when I ask for help? What if I choose wrong? What happens then?

"Follow your heart," she repeated, and she disappeared.

I got up off my crouched knees, aching. How long had I been there? It had felt like minutes, but when I stepped out of the temple and looked out a window I realized that there was a possibility I was late for helping Camilla. Picking up my skirts I ran to the maid's changing room, tripping into my new dress. Picking up my skirts once again I sprinted to Camilla's room, slowing only to gain my composure and open her bedroom door.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" She screeched at me.

"FIRST YOU WEREN'T HERE YESTERDAY AND NOW YOU'RE LATE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" I knew Camilla wasn't much of a morning person, but really this was ridiculous.

"I'm sorry miss that I wasn't here yesterday; King Sampson found me early in the morning and asked me to collect herbs from him in the garden. It was such a lovely day I must have wandered farther than I thought and the next thing I knew I was lost. It was lucky King Sampson thought to send men into the woods to search, otherwise I might still be there." Camilla's demeanor changed.

"Oh well, if it was an errand for King Sampson I suppose that's alright, but… WAIT YOU SPOKE!"

"Yes miss, I just happen to be shy and it wasn't until recently that I felt confident enough to speak. Now if you will kindly tell me what you want to wear for your morning gown I will kindly assist you." Camilla looked at me sheepishly.

"What may I call you then?" Camilla asked.

"You may call me Aimi miss." I replied.

"Aimi. Well, may I say something? I want to apologize for my actions. I know that I haven't exactly been the most welcoming princess, and I know that I've probably lived up to everyone's expectations for being the spoiled little girl, but well, I suppose that is true, I am quite spoiled, but I really do hope that from this point on we could be… more friendly? Do you think that is possible?" I looked her up and down. I didn't know if I should believe her, but I figured nothing would hurt if I did.

"WONDERFUL! Now then, I think I will wear my yellow morning dress. You know the ones with the purple flowers on it? Yes, I think that one will do nicely for today."

**Camilla**

King Sampson had sent her to get herbs hm? She was on speaking terms with him? Perhaps I could use that to my advantage. After all, he was quite a handsome man, and of such political power! I could be queen without having to rule at all, wouldn't that be fantastic! Not to mention he had quite a reputation with being quite… pleasing in bedroom affairs. I know that ladies are not supposed to know about the going ons, but a lot of my friends had become married and had told me. At first I had been shocked, but as time wore on I wondered more and more what it would be like. WELL! If my plan went correctly, I would find out quite soon.

**Quentin**

I know most prince's hate the meetings and paperwork that are required as part of the lessons of being a king, but I find them quite fascinating. I like knowing the economic welfare of the kingdom I will run one day. I like knowing how the trade market is going. I like talking peace treaties and trying to read the person you're speaking to in such an explicit way that you are able to say exactly what is needed to gain peace. I know that I had to prove myself to be a smart and capable leader, especially since I was following my father's reign. My father had been what most people claimed, the best king who had ever ruled Charis… I, naturally, couldn't disagree. My father is an extraordinary man who had kept war out of the country for his whole 40-year reign. I could only hope to match that.

And so, at these meetings I sat, attentive, taking notes, and asking questions that even made the advisors, the smartest men in the kingdom, to raise their eyebrows and look at me approvingly. I hadn't been in the public's eye much, but I knew that most people thought I wasn't that smart, but the court knew differently. I was a man who would sit in his room for hours, contemplating everything from life to death, and love to hate. I turned girls on by my looks, even if I didn't find myself particularly handsome, but I turned them off when I asked them what they thought about the idea that the Earth was indeed round rather than flat.

The king's advisors had told me on more than one occassion, that I needed to think less, and do more, but to me, thinking is an integral part of doing. My decisions will be well thought out, from every angle, and I appreciate the input of others more than any leader has before. I want the defined lines between the elites and the peasants to become more blurry, and I want to set up a system where they can get money they need and then slowly pay it back. I don't only want to be a great king, I want to be a great revolutionary leader.

"Quentin my boy," my father was speaking and I turned my head in his direction.

"I am an old man my son. It is now time for you to pick a wife, a wife who will rule this country alongside you. You know I want you to marry for love son, you know that, but I find that if you do not find a wife the day before your 21st birthday, whether for love or otherwise, I will be assigning you one. You WILL be the one to carry on this line." I looked down sheepishly, and then lifted my eyes to him once more.

"Do you understand this son?"

"Yes father, I do, and I fully support your decision. I will do my best to fulfill your wishes and find myself a bride," Aimi's face flashed through my head.

"Very well son. You have until the 16th day of Novem to procure a bride. If you fail, on the 17th day I will have a bride for you. You may take your leave."

"Yes father," and saying that I left to go find Aimi. Now was the time to get to know her, and decide how I felt about her.

**Aimi**

Every castle has a mystic. Besides being in charge of casting minor spells, such as concealment, protection, and fire, the mystic is in charge of the prophecies. The prophecies are made specifically by each mystic and date back hundreds of years. These prophecies are not your average, psychic goes into a trance and speaks in different voice prophecies. These prophecies are divined by the Gods.

Each mystic has the favor of God upon them. When they are born they have a sun or moon mark upon the sole of their foot, according to whether Akari or Kalmali has favor for them. By the time the mystic has died it has made a prophecy. The prophecy is divine knowledge that a God or Goddess has specifically told them.

It's all very complicated and I can't say I know much more except one other thing. There is a difference between a mystic, who has the favor of a God or Goddess, and a person who has the hand of a God or Goddess upon them. The mystic comes out marked, destined to be the caster of magic, the chosen one to pass on the knowledge of the Gods. A person who has a hand upon them, like me apparently, is destined to fulfill the prophecies, no mark is upon the person… and generally horrible things happen to them.

Finally arriving at the mystic's lair, I pushed open the door to see a fat little man sitting on a stool that I fear might become permenantly attached to his rear because of his large weight, with his eyes closed.

"Pardon me sir, but might you be the mystic?" I asked trying to speak quietly so as not to startle him. His eyes flew open.

"YOU!" he shrieked, his voice uncomfortably high.

"Yes?" I questioned, shaking my head and trying to displace the ringing in my ears.

The little man stood shouting at the top of his lungs, "THE TIME OF TERROR IS COMING! AND YOU WILL SURELY GET US ALL KILLED!" His face turned purple and he drew the sword that was hanging at his side.

Still bellowing he yelled, "YOU CANNOT SAVE US, YOU WILL ONLY LEAD US TO OUR DOOM! I WILL END THIS NOW AND WHEN THIS IS OVER I WILL BE HOLDING YOUR BEATING HEART IN MY HAND!" And with that, he rushed at me.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Aimi**

To say I was caught off guard would be an understatement. Why was that little troll attacking me? The problem was I had no weapon of my own, so even if he was a crappy swordsman and more than a little out of shape, he would probably succeed in killing me, but I wasn't going to just give in to that. I watched in amusement as he kept running across the room, little legs pumping as fast as they could to carry his rotund body, and at the last moment I side-stepped. Now, I can only imagine how hard it would be for such a corpulent person to change directions after sprinting for all their worth… so as he saw me move and went to move himself, he kept being propelled forward by his large mass of a tummy. I couldn't help it… I giggled.

It didn't help matters much, as I could see a brighter fire now burning in the little man's watery grey eyes. He opened his mouth to shout at me once again, but all that emitted was a wheezing sound that wasn't much unlike a boiling tea kettle. My giggling increased to a chuckle now and my side was starting to cramp from trying to hold in my laughter.

When I saw that the mystic was closer than I would have preferred I knew laughing had been a foolish idea… he was almost on top of me and a gleam of glory was stained in his cheeks. I lunged to my side, catching my foot on the corner of the table and I was sent sprawling on the ground. The mystic hadn't been moving as quickly this time, and was right by me, his wheezing breath still going, raising his sword to, I'm sure, behead me.

A faint silvery glow started to shine between me and the mystic, and the mystic stumbled back. As the silvery glow grew brighter, it started to consolidate into a human form. I stared, trying to watch what was unfolding behind me, and I scrambled to my feet just in case what was occurring was the terror that Akari had spoken of. The silver light burned so bright that I thought I would go blind and I pressed my eyes closed and turned my head, but my eyes still burned with the remembrance of the light.

"Darwish," I heard a low male voice rumble. "I did not give you favor just to have you kill the one who the prophecies entail." I opened my eyes a sliver and saw a tall man with dark skin standing in front of me. He had close cropped black hair, inscrutable black eyes, and black skin as well. I had only seen a few men who looked like him before, but he was in another league from those men. He was incredibly well built, and incredibly tall… _It's a pity not all men are as handsome, then I might not have become a mute, _I thought.

The mystic, apparently named Darwish, sheathed his sword.

"I'm sorry Kalmali. Please forgive me," Darwish dropped to his knees.

"You should be Darwish, I'm terribly disappointed in you. Akari, come to my aid! I'm afraid I've frightened your girl!"

Akari appeared in her beautiful glory yet again, "Kalmali, really, I would prefer you lay low on the theatrics and just appear, you nearly blinded the poor child. Dear husband, you really should keep your ego in check."

"Yes, my love," replied the God Kalmali.

"Now apologize to the poor girl," scolded Akari.

"I'm sorry," came the faint mumble.

"Now then," continued Akari, "let us all four sit at the table, my husband and I will explain ourselves, and Darwish, really, trying to kill the poor child, I'm very ashamed. None-the-less Darwish, you will be explaining the prophecies to this girl, no matter how horrible they may be. Really you three, I feel like a babysitter, I had hoped not to return to Earth for another hundred years, you know how uncomfortable it is taking the necessary solid human form."

'Wait, Akari," I spoke up. "I thought that you Gods were always in human form."

"No dear, we just come in human form because we've found it's less of a fright for you mortals. However, if you were to come to our dominion, we appear as you, personally, want us to. For most humans who have somehow entered into those lands, we appear as they know us; hence the human forms from the temples. If you were to see us in our true forms however, we would appear as balls of energy. Gods and Goddesses are made up of the passion and energy of the specific thing we rule. Kalmali is made up of the stars, the moons, war, darkness, and time… I on the other hand am made up of the sun, the land, the light, and love. And so it is different for each God and Goddess. Anyway, this is completely off track my dear. We need to start talking about the prophecies that were neglected in wake of your violent welcome to the mystic's lair," she gave a disapproving glare in Darwish's direction, and he trembled.

Kalmali now spoke, "I agree with my wife, I quite dislike meddling this much in human affairs. We're supposed to guide from afar, not give direct service. Despite that, I think that a brief summary of the prophecies over the last 100 years should do it. When you get to the last 5 years though Darwish, more than a summary will be needed." Darwish nodded solemnly and took a shaky breath inward.

"First, I must apologize Princess Aimi for my violent behavior. You must understand that what I'm about to tell you isn't exactly the best news and I would like to think that my actions were not unlike what most people would have taken in that particular situation. None-the-less that doesn't excuse what I have done, please forgive me." I was disappointed to find that his shrill voice while screaming at me earlier had not been, like I thought, a product of his yelling, but was actually his natural voice. I groaned inwardly, but nodded my head in acceptance of his apology.

I was about to ask him how he knew specifically who I was when Akari answered for me, "prophecies from the God's aren't vague my dear, he knew who you were on sight."

Forgetting she was my better I glared at her, "I really wish you would stop reading my mind," I grumbled, Akari's eyes lit in amusement.

Darwish cleared his throat, "If you all don't mind, I would like to continue before I lose my nerve."

'Darwish," Kalmali grumbled, "Do not forget who gave you these powers in the first place, you will not be pert with my wife nor I."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir," Darwish squeaked. "But, as I was saying. In the last 100 years, prophecies have been made that a lost princess would resurface and that she would be the key to a great treasure. That treasure can only be acquired and wielded by the chosen one, and with the treasure the chosen one will be able to vanquish the terror that rises in the kingdom. For the last five years the prophecies have become more… detailed, but at the same time they've become, dare-I-say-it, cryptic," he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a scroll. He came back, sat down, and laid it out in front of him.

"These are the prophecies from the last five years, some of them I'm afraid are rather… lacking. But none the less, these two have called upon me to tell you, and tell you I must. I will start from the latest one and work up to most recent one, the one that I prophesized not yet a week ago.

She sleeps alone, on cold ground,

Losing her given light,

Before her hope is gone, she must be found

Or we will lose the bloody fight.

As you can see, you have been found, but whether or not your hope is gone we will find out during the war. The next one was made 3 years ago, just before the Prince's 18th birthday.

Blood will spill and hearts will turn cold,

She will just nearly escape,

He will learn who she is and a plan will unfold,

His musings will seal his fate.

I thought about this one for ages, and I still don't know what it means, but now that you're here… perhaps you know what it means?"

I nodded… Lucy's death, me crawling farther into myself, Larn almost capturing me, and finally, King Sampson figuring out who I am.

"No need to share Princess, no need to share," he squeaked, "but I will continue… There are only 3 prophecies left, two having happened this very year.

The world does not know what the treasure may be,

It will think it is jewels and such,

But everyone will learn and everyone will see,

That money is just a crutch.

Again, I don't know what this about, and perhaps we will discover what it is when you, the key, unlock it… however, while the Gods know they refuse to tell. As I'm sure you've been wondering why they don't just tell you everything, or why they didn't just tell you the prophecies, it is in the duty of the mystic to carry the information, and after the Gods have told the mystic only the mystic can repeat. If anyone was to read this scroll it would appear blank. The last two are from the past year, actually less than that, it has been since you have arrived.

He looks at her and wants to end her pain,

He sees it there in her eyes,

But if she's lost her hope, he'll lose his reign,

And there will be only terror filled cries.

I can only think that this is the prince… and you of course… but again, it will take a little while to see if your hope is still intact. I pray it is. And lastly, the one from this week,

She is inflicted with confusion,

But now at last she speaks,

It won't be long until we reach our conclusion,

And hope that no more blood leaks.

I won't pry into your mind princess… but I fear that the terror is upon us and that only you and the prince will be able to save us… One of the most fearful things is I am yet to know who is endangering the kingdom. Though I have a feeling you know. So as of now I can only hope my dear that you haven't lost your… well… hope."

Had I lost my hope? I know I had told myself to rely in hope at the moment, but I also had strong reservations about it. There had been that monster sitting in the recesses of my brain telling me that there was no such thing as hope and that a person who hoped was weak. Would King Sampson prevail? Would the kingdom fall because of me? I had a feeling that both counts would be true.

"Now that we have assured that he has told you the prophecies child, we will take our leave, my feet are beginning to ache, I fear my wife was right about this form being uncomfortable," Kalmali's deep voice spoke, shaking my very heart.

"Husband, you are to leave without any theatrics," Akari said.

"Yes ma'am," mumbled Kalmali once again, but it was lost on the wind because the two of them were gone.

"If you will excuse me Mystic Darwish, I must attend to the Lady Camilla, I fear I have to get her reading for the afternoon activities," Darwish just nodded at me and stared at the scrolls, as if their secrets would be revealed if you just looked hard enough.

**Quentin**

I hadn't seen her all morning, which was quite frustrating considering I was running out of time… I know I just heard my fate this morning, but still, six months was not a very long period of time to get to know a girl so completely that you knew you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her. It was Mai 13th as of now, so I had a little over six months… Oh Kalmali that isn't long at all.

I decided to check by my sister's chambers once more, figuring that would be the most likely place I would find her. I walked by them and sighed, she wasn't there, and as I rounded the corner I ran smack into someone. Again. Steadying the person I had run into, and myself, I was pleased to find that it was, yet again, Aimi. She broke from her contemplations and looked up into my face in surprise.

"Oh, hello," she whispered, a becoming blush brightening her cheeks.

"Hello," I replied, stepping back. I still didn't want to seem like I was taking advantage of the girl.

"Well, it was nice seeing you your majesty, but really, I must go attend to your sister," she bowed deeply, making me frown slightly… I didn't feel like she should be bowing to me, her intelligence and politeness made her just as deserving of a bow as I did, and so I bowed back. Her blush darkened.

"Your majesty, I am no one to bow to so please, refrain yourself," she spoke, that amused me quite greatly, she was being respectful, but also chastising me, what a new experience!

"I'll make you a deal Aimi, you no long call me Your Majesty, but by my given name, Quentin, and you too will no longer bow to me, if you fulfill those two things, I will no longer bow back." She sighed a pretty sigh and nodded her consent.

"Well Quentin, as I said before, I really must be attending to your sister now."

"Yes, yes, of course. But Aimi, will you do me a favor?"

"Of course Your… Quentin."

"Your Quentin… what a peculiar name. None-the-less, I know that you are done with serving my sister when the evening activities occur, perhaps I can have the pleasure of a walk with you?" Her eyes narrowed in scrutiny, looking me up and down.

"Please Aimi?" She sighed again.

"Alright your highness, as long as you let me go right now," she made to move by me.

"Of course Aimi, I will see you this afternoon," and not being able to help myself as she walked past I grabbed her hand and pulled her gently back towards me, her eyes widening slightly. I just put a small smile on my face, leaned over, and gently kissed the back of her hand.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Aimi**

Darn him… Just darn him… The sky was turning into hazy pinks, yellows, and oranges when we reached a river he said he came to all the time when he was a boy. I couldn't help feeling tingly as we walked the last few hours, our hands gently brushing each other every once in a while… so just darn him again! Quentin made his way over to a large flat rock and with a grace that surprised me, climbed up onto the top and reached his hand down to me. Determined, not to get all tingly again by touching his hand I scrambled up myself, with not nearly as much grace. Quentin cocked his head in interest at me and laid down on his back, and quietly started watching the Gods' fireflies emerge in the now almost inky sky above us.

Without looking at me, he used his hand to pat the space of rock beside him. Refusing to lie down, but also refusing to refuse the prince's request, I sat ungainly beside him.

"Aimi? Why are you so… different than the other maids?" I blinked quickly trying to think up a reason, but before I could answer, he began to speak again.

"Why are you trying to act like there isn't an elegance about you? I'm not saying you aren't clumsy, because heaven only knows how you got up on that rock was anything but elegant, but none-the-less, you hold yourself with more pride and dignity than most courtesans I know. Did you have training when you were younger in court ways?" He turned his large hazel-green eyes to me, and letting out a large sigh I collapsed on my back next to the prince, and turned my head to look into his eyes, did I mention darn him? But now, also darn myself… I knew I wouldn't be able to resist his eyes, I had always known it.

"Yes, I've been taught in the manners of ladies," I responded, my heart picking up pace, whether it was because Quentin was still staring into my eyes, or because I was telling him things I should never have let on.

"If you've been taught those, how are you a maid? I would think that you could at least work in a store." His long lashes blinked slowly, and I felt my heart stir. SHHH HEART! Finally digesting his question, I sighed and broke the long-held eye contact.

"Aimi, please, I said I wanted to be your friend, and I meant it. I want to know your fears, your dreams, your past, your present… and if you will, your future." Tears sprang to my eyes, when was the last time that someone had actually cared this much about me? Probably Lucy, and I don't even know if Lucy cared that much other than keeping me alive. So I sucked it up, and I trusted him.

"My parents died when I was little… so that's how I came to be a maid, I needed to provide for myself." I was pulling on my fingers, wringing my wrists, hoping that I hadn't revealed too much. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. He turned onto his side and I could feel his eyes boring into what I'm sure was my soul.

"Aimi… you're unlike any girl I have ever met. You provide for yourself, not leaning on any man… I couldn't have imagined that the Gods would bless me with such an amazing person as a… friend." I looked at him then, a question mark in my eyes, and what I saw startled me. A warmth emanated from him, a warmth that was inviting, but that I was scared of at the same time. And then he was leaning in to meet my lips with his, when a scream ripped through the night.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Quentin**

I know I said I just wanted to be her friend… but I couldn't help but want to kiss her. We had been walking all evening, first into the woods, but as the sky grew dim we started coming out on the backside of the castle gardens. It was then that I decided to take her to my favorite place in the world.

Aimi is different than any girl I had ever met. She's refined and caring, but sad and tough. I could never imagine losing how much she has. And for those reasons, for her beauty, kindness, and her heart… I paused, briefly, wondering if I should actually kiss her. I didn't want to mislead her, but damn it, I'm already in love with her, despite telling myself to never fall in love so fast. And so I decided to put my heart on the line, and kept leaning in, but before I could brush her lips with mine a scream rang through the new night.

**Aimi**

My eyes fluttered closed, my breathing quickened, my heart beat raced, and I swore silently in my head. I could NOT fall in love with this man, this wonderful man, but I couldn't resist his waiting lips, and I moved towards him. I would steal this kiss, and then turn off my feelings for him entirely. But I guess it wasn't meant to be, since a scream ripped through the darkness, flinging my eyes open, as well as his.

"Camilla," he breathed, scrambling up and beginning to race through the trees to the hedge. I tried to be fleet-footed while running through the forest, but my skirts stuck to the sticks on the ground. Soon Quentin had a fair lead. I finally broke into the garden, in the same place as all my other encounters with King Sampson, to find Camilla's face burrowed into Sampson's chest, a confused and angry Quentin, and a dead man lying on the ground.

Quentin's eyes blazed as he turned from the man on the ground to Camilla. "Camilla, sister, stop your theatrics. This isn't the first time you've seen a dead man, and you didn't cry then, so please stop your blubbering and explain to me what is going on."

Camilla turned her head to her brother, scowling, her tears instantly evaporating. Turning her head again she saw me and smirked, as did King Sampson.

"Well you see dear brother, when I found you weren't around for our nightly walk through the gardens, I bumped into King Sampson here and seeing me so upset he said he would love to accompany me because my brother probably had very important things going on… Obviously I can see that now… Anyway, we were walking through the gardens when this crazed man came running towards us, declaring he would kill me. King Sampson protected me by slaying the murderous man. Then you came. I'm afraid, dear brother that I have a new hero."

Camilla linked her arm through Sampson's, beaming up at him, and King Sampson, disgustingly, beamed right back.

"Oh dear King Sampson," sighed Camilla, "I feel faint. Perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing me back to my chambers since my maid seems… indisposed," her lip curled up at me.

"Of course my lady," King Sampson said, a smirk in his voice. King Sampson approached the dead man and bent to retrieve his sword that was still nestled in the attempted assassinator's chest. King Sampson easily withdrew it and used the green grass in the nearby garden bed to wipe the shining blood from his blade. I couldn't help noticing that his blade was marvelous, something I would have itched to try in my childhood. His blade had gems encrusted in the hilt, symbolizing the colors of his nation. The gems were encrusted in pure silver, silver that trickled its way down the steel blade as well. The sword was obviously made specifically for King Sampson, and had most likely never been replicated for someone else.

I suppose I shouldn't have been so startled when I saw an identical blade still clutched in the assassin's hand, or when I looked harder and found I knew him. I recognized him as the man who had fetched me when I ran away… And I shouldn't have been startled when King Sampson looked over his shoulder at me, grinned, and mouthed two hours. But now was the time that I needed to deal with Quentin. What had happened in the woods was unacceptable… This whole walk had been unacceptable… Quentin and I could no longer spend time together.

**Quentin**

I saw Aimi's brow wrinkle in confusion while she stared at the dead man on the ground and I moved forward to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, assuming that this whole situation was highly disgusting to her. Seeing me reach for her arm she hastily moved away however.

"No," she breathed. "Your sister would not have been attacked if you had been with her. I don't want to take time away from your family. Good evening Prince Quentin."

And she walked away. I stood there, staring after her, feeling an undeniable sense of loss.

**Aimi**

My fear of being discovered outweighed my disdain for King Sampson, so two hours later I was in the garden, shivering in the cold, waiting for the King.

"Hello dear," said a voice from the darkness, "did you like my staged attack? Poor Norman, he really was a good man, nice family as well… two of the most adorable daughters ever, 2 and 8 years they have…"

"He had a family? What kind of psychopath are you?"

"You of all people should realize I don't hesitate to leave children as orphans. None-the-less I will answer your question. I am the kind of man who wanted Princess Camilla's trust and her in my bed. My plan worked perfectly on both counts." I shuddered in disgust.

"But I see I'm not the only one after a member of the royal family. You're doing your job quite wonderfully. I can see he's already in love with you."

"No. He's not. We're just friends. Not even that. I work for his sister and he wanted to check in about her."

"Don't lie to me princess, I don't enjoy being lied to." His eyes blazed, and I took a gulp, finding it hard to breathe.

"I'm not lying," I whispered.

"Girl, you are about to find out how much I dislike liars. Be gone, and enjoy your new misery," His tone was vengeful, and he left.

Why was I protecting the prince? I needed to be selfish. I always had been selfish since I realized to live I would have to be. Why couldn't I continue to be selfish when it came to Quentin? And what was to become of me tomorrow?

I woke up bright and early and sleepily made my way to Camilla's bed chamber. I knocked upon reaching the door just to hear Camilla's voice behind me.

"Hello Aimi. It appears I won't be needing you for quite a while, so I arranged a position for you in the kitchens."

Turning I saw her arm linked through King Sampson's. He smirked. Without looking up I curtsied and made my way to the kitchens. The head cook was a sweaty, crotchety man who had a history of beating his workers, regardless of how well they worked.

I passed the dining room and entered the grubby, almost invisible door to the side of it. Following the chipped stone stairs, I arrived in the kitchen. The head of the kitchen waddled over to me and looked up. His eyes swept over my body and I felt distinctly uncomfortable.

"Ah," he said with a toothless grin, "fresh meat."

**Quentin**

I couldn't allow myself to have feelings for Aimi… that much was clear. I had to keep my mind off of her. And then it seemed as if fate intervened. A soft form bumped into me, and this time it wasn't Aimi. No, this time a brown-haired beauty looked at me… the visiting dignitary Emily.

**Emily**

I saw the prince coming and saw he wasn't really paying attention, probably thinking about that ugly maid. But none-the-less, I bumped into him and was delighted to see that the enchanted sapphire necklace King Sampson had given me worked. Quentin's eyes lit up with interest as he looked at me and I stroked the largest sapphire at my throat.

"Poor boy," I thought grinning, he had no idea what had just hit him.

**Aimi**

At first I thought that the mummers about Prince Quentin and Lady Emily were rumors, until I started seeing it for myself. Two months later and I was still working in the kitchens and had the bruises to prove it.

The first time the "Kitchen Boss" had hit me was when he had tried to kiss me. No one else had been there and I was sitting, peeling potatoes with a dull knife, concentrating on not cutting myself. He had come over to "check on my work" but the next thing I had felt was rough hands push my cheeks together and all I could smell was his overwhelmingly bad breath fanning my face. I had pulled away with a strength that surprised him.

Regretfully I received a hit across my jaw and a punch to my stomach. As blood filled my throat and mouth, staining my teeth, I stopped talking again.

Since the first time he had hit me I had suffered one broken jaw, two broken arms, and ten broken ribs… but every day I went to work, silent, and now I was watching Quentin fall in love.

For the first time since I lost my home I longed for my elegant dresses and my baths every night. I was in the same dress from two months ago, the one that had had sticks stuck in it from my walk with Quentin. It was tattered and stained, and I think I myself reflected that. A layer of grease and dirt covered me, making it uncomfortable to move. I would have gone to the maid's baths, but with all my bruises someone was sure to ask questions, and I was already told what would happen if someone knew I was being beaten. I would be dead.

"You, scullery maid," hissed the cook. "My serving lady is out sick… take this water and dress… make yourself presentable, and go serve the prince his favorite soup." I gulped in fear; I hadn't been within speaking distance of Quentin since I had told him that everything that had happened was a mistake… what would happen?


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Aimi**

No… No, no, no… This was absolutely NOT happening. Stupid chain. Stupid soup. Stupid Emily. STUPID ME!

Following the request of the newly dubbed "Boss Man," I scooped up a bowl of soup to bring to his bed chambers.

I don't know what happened, but as I knocked on his door the chain on my mother's necklace gave way, and with a small splash landed in Prince Quentin's scaldingly hot soup. I couldn't very well slip my hand into the soup, it was too hot, and on top of that, his door was opening.

And who was opening the door but the extraordinarily beautiful Lady Emily. Lady Emily happened to open the door to Prince Quentin's room, my mother's necklace, the last thing I had left of her, was in Prince Quentin's soup… and my heart was breaking as I took the tray over to Quentin who was hunched over his desk, furiously scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Darling, the maid is here with your soup," Lady Emily said, though I swear it sounded more like squeaking than speaking. And more disgustingly then her voice? Emily leaned over and kissed my prince… I mean the prince… on the cheek. Quentin turned in his chair and my breath caught in my throat.

He still was startlingly handsome, but he'd lost weight unnecessarily and the sparkle in his once entrancing eyes was gone. What had happened to Quentin?

Prince Quentin gave a small smile to me, with barely a flicker of recognition. "Please place it here if you will, I'm quite hungry and I thank you profusely for bringing this to me."

I bowed my head and moved across the room to place the tray in front of him. Prince Quentin watched me closely.

"Excuse me miss, but do I know you?" He asked.

Unwanted tears sprung to my eyes and I had only one choice in my response, "No your highness, you do not. Pardon me though, I must get back to the kitchens."

"Yes, yes, of course," the prince said absently, turning to dip his spoon in his soup. I made my way back to the door, and as I closed it behind me the last thing I saw was Lady Emily smirking in my direction.

**Quentin**

The last two months had been the best/worst time in my life. I was consistently tired, but I had found the love of my life in Emily, and I was trying to figure out the best time to ask for her hand in marriage. Despite being so in love I did feel somewhat empty, incomplete… I knew I was missing something great in my life, but if I had Emily by my side it didn't matter. A knock sounded on my door, and I sent Emily to go answer it as I continued to write my mock peace treaty as part of my studies.

Finishing the sentence I had been working on I looked behind me and saw a strangely familiar girl carrying my soup. My heart tugged in a strange way. I watched her closely as she brought over my tray and I couldn't help asking if I knew her. But she simply replied, "no your highness, you do not." She quickly stated that she needed to return to the kitchens and I mumbled a reply, and she left. My heart became still once more.

When the door had closed, Emily cleared her throat, a clear sign she wanted to say something.

"Yes my love?" I questioned, turning in her direction. Her lower lip pouted out, "I'm bored. Can't you stop working and play with me?"

"Emily, I told you this was important and that I needed to finish by tomorrow."

"Fine. I'll just go find a man who wants to spend time with me," she retorted. I sighed, opening my mouth to reply when she angrily got up, crossed the room, and slammed my door behind her flowing emerald dress.

Sighing again, I pushed my homework aside, and reached for my soup. I couldn't help thinking about Emily as I ate. She wasn't traditionally the type of girl I was fond of. In fact, girls like her generally drove me insane. But none-the-less I had fallen for her fast and hard. Of course there were rumors that she had multiple trysts going on behind my back… I would find myself grow very angry with her until I would see her again. She always hugged me before our conversation began, and as soon as she did hug me, I knew there was no way she was going around with men behind my back.

My spoon, during my thoughts, had continued to travel from the large bowl to my mouth, and I was within the last couple bites… I finally stopped staring into space, and glanced down only to see a glimmer of a yellow color in my bowl. Gold? No, that was too rare, but none the less I tipped my bowl and drank the remaining broth to find that it was gold. A gold necklace in fact; that was pooled beautifully in the bottom of my bowl. Whose could it be? I knew that Emily didn't have a necklace like that… Come to think of it there were only three known beings who had a gold necklace… Two being Gods… And the last one had been destroyed tragically, as had her entire kingdom. Except for, it was rumored, the young princess… Could the young princess possibly be alive and somewhere in this castle? I had to find out.

A timid knock sounded on my door, and I realized that during all of my eating and contemplations the candle by my desk had burnt down an hour and a half. Not wanting to get up I yelled that the person could come in. Low and behold it was Lady Emily, and somehow I was not excited to see her as I normally would have been. The gold necklace was still clenched in my hand and I smoothly slid it into the front pocket of my shirt.

"Quentin?" Simpered Emily. "I'm really sorry I left here all mad. I want you to know that I love you a whole bunch. Will you go walk through the castle hallways with me?"

Walking through the castle hallways was one of Emily's favorite things to do. I had asked her multiple times if she would like to go walking in the woods, one of my favorite things to do, but each time she had crinkled up her nose and said no. I sighed, not wanting to deal with her throwing a fit, glanced down at my homework, looked up again, and decided I would just stay up late, because a fit was slightly less appealing.

"Sure sweetheart," I said, surprised she hadn't hugged me yet. Actually, it always struck me as off that she hugged me at all considering she complained even when I tried to kiss her… she always said that she didn't do the touching thing, but then, like I said, she would hug me every time I saw her. Odd.

Emily grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the hall like a woman on a mission. She didn't hide the fact that she knew exactly where she wanted to go, but she didn't outright say it. She finally slowed by the kitchens and I saw the maid who had brought my soup making her way into the kitchens.

When Emily saw the girl, she grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug, it was like she was trying to make the maid jealous… stunned for a second, I returned her hug, the necklace in my pocket leaving an imprint in my skin.

Suddenly, a high pitch whining could be heard and it became hard to breathe, I tried to pull out of Emily's arms, but I was stuck fast and the pressure was building by the second. A dripping, melting feeling began to occur seemingly in my brain… I had no doubt I would die, and I opened my mouth to let out a cry of anguish when a cracking sound occurred and everything went black.

**Aimi**

I don't know why Emily gets a sick pleasure out of showing me that the prince is hers and that he doesn't even remember me. So I wasn't so surprised when Emily, dragging Quentin, rounded the corner by the kitchens, where I was of course. Stupid King Sampson's minion.

Smirking at me, she grabbed Quentin in a tight hug, the hug kept going longer than necessary, and I knew something was wrong, especially when both people took on a blue tinge. My heart sounded in my ears… Yes, Quentin wasn't mine, yes, he didn't remember me, and yes, I had just realized I was so in love with him I couldn't stomach losing him. I loved his laugh and loved his grin… I loved how much he loved his family and I loved how much he loved his kingdom… I love the man he was… and the man he was becoming. OH PLEASE GODDESS! I DON'T CARE IF HE DOESN'T SPEND HIS LIFE WITH ME… BUT PLEASE DON'T LET HIM DIE!

My eyes filled with tears as the blue in Quentin's face became more apparent. As his eyes began to roll towards the back of his head, a loud crack resounded in the hallway, and both Quentin and Lady Emily collapsed to the ground. While I felt like doing the same, I instead raced over to Quentin, a crazy bubble of tears bursting from my mouth as I saw Quentin's breath rising and falling and a normal pink color returning to his cheeks.

"Oh Quentin," I whispered, "thank you Goddess for bringing him back." I didn't expect any of the three things that occurred. The first thing that happened was simply a voice talking to me…

"Princess Aimi, his life was spared not by me, but was saved by you. Look to Emily," the Goddess said, and that's when the second thing occurred, I noticed Lady Emily hadn't been lucky like Quentin. She was a deadly blue, and her chest was not rising and falling. Lady Emily was dead. The Goddess spoke again, "don't worry about her death, she's safe and in no pain. She says to tell you she's happier now that she isn't controlled by Sampson. But Whitney… look to her neck. That broken sapphire there… As long as Emily was wearing that and touched Prince Quentin every once in a while, he was completely in love with her. She controlled his will, not unlike how King Sampson controlled hers… So take heart dear Princess. You broke the spell."

"But how?" I asked, my attention turning back to Quentin.

"Don't you know dear child? It's what has kept you safe all these years… your necklace… Did your mother never tell you who she was?" I shook my head.

"Oh, little princess… Your mother was my daughter. Her necklace was created for her protection when my little Goddess decided to become a mortal to be with your father. As long as she wore it she could not be harmed by weapons or poisons, sicknesses or magic. When she found out I had made you the key, she knew the time would come when she would forfeit the longevity of her mortal life to save yours. That necklace you dropped into Quentin's soup found its way to his hand, and then to his pocket.

When Emily hugged the Prince your mother's locket felt the presence of the unwanted magic. The result was a battle between necklaces, but the curse was ended and unfortunately ended Emily's life. But beware dear child, I know it seems you've won this battle, but I promise things will get worse before they get better." The Goddess stopped talking and I knew she had gone as surely as I knew that the third thing that caught me off guard made tears spring to my eyes: A soft moan and the movement of eyelids, and finally, the opening of those magnificent eyes with a renewed sparkle.

"Aimi?" said my prince, "why are you in a kitchen dress?" All I could do was giggle in response.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Aimi**

I can't say that Quentin stayed conscious very long, and I rushed to get a healer for him. Taking right after left and left after right I finally arrived in the healer's wing and grabbed the first person in red robes I could find. I breathlessly told the frightened looking man that the prince was in trouble. As the healer's eyes grew even larger I left in a sprint to get back to Quentin… I could hear the healer's footsteps behind me.

**Sampson**

Damn her. How had my spell been broken? And now my beautiful pawn was dead… I didn't have much time… Using Camilla to gain the kingdom was my best chance… Granted Camilla would die, and naturally I would have to take a new queen… Oh Aimi how you and that treasure shall be mine.

**Aimi**

Two weeks later Quentin woke up and the bells rang three times to let the town and castle know that all was well with the prince. Upon hearing the bells my heart burst with the anticipation of seeing him again.

The bells rang at five hours after the mid-day bell and I cursed the fact that I worked until two hours after the midnight hour, because night would be the only time to see him without questions being raised.

When the midnight hour rang, I glanced to the occupied chair in the corner of the kitchen to make sure boss man was still in his drunken sleep, and naturally he was. Wiping off the grease flour mixture I had accumulated on my hands off on my apron, I went over to the heated up water used for washing dishes and dipped my hands in, taking them out to dampen my face… trying desperately to make myself look as appealing as possible before I walked the distance to Prince Quentin's chambers.

**Quentin**

I was told I had been asleep for two weeks, but I felt like I could sleep for two more… my mind however, wouldn't let me sleep despite the fact that the midnight hour had just chimed. I had too much to think about. I was told that the girl I was courting was dead and buried… I don't remember courting anyone… I was also told it was about 2 ½ months from the last day I actually remember… but… I just can't remember.

My door creaked open and I watched a thin, tall form enter my room. Aimi! I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, as childish as that may seem.

**Aimi**

Quentin lay asleep in his bed when I entered the room, his heavy breathing resting my nerves. I walked over to his side looking down at his handsome face so relaxed.

"Oh Quentin," I breathed out.

"I am so sorry this happened. I wish I could have stopped it. I have so much to tell you… starting with another apology. I'm sorry that I haven't told you the whole truth about me … and I'm sorry I'll never be able to tell you how strongly I feel for you. When I thought you were dead I felt my heart breaking. I will always love you… I know that now… I think I first realized I loved you when I danced with you in that tavern. You made me feel safer than I have ever felt." I leaned over by his ear and whispering as softly as I could I said, "Quentin… I love you…" and kissing his cheek, I left him to sleep.

When I had quietly closed the door behind me I ran full into a broad chest. Looking up a scream caught in my throat, I felt a sharp pang on my head, and then there was nothing. Just black.

**Quentin**

As Aimi spoke to my supposedly sleeping form, my heart beat quickened until I figured either she could hear it or it was going to go flying out of my chest. She loved me! And when her sweet breath flitted over me in a kiss, I knew she was the one destined to be my wife, to be queen one day. She left and closed the door behind her… Why had I let her go? I needed to take her in my arms and tell her that I would never let her go… and that I… that I loved her too.

Getting out of my bed was possibly the hardest thing I had ever had to do. My body was sore and my head pounded. My breathing soon became shallow with the excitement and the effort of what I was doing. I finally reached the door latch and slowly edged the heavy door open only to feel a squish beneath my barefoot. My foot had landed in a pool of sticky liquid. It didn't take me too incredibly long to realize it was a small puddle of blood. If I thought my heart was pounding before it was nothing compared to this… the only thing I could hear was the blood pumping through my veins and my own voice screaming the single name in my head, "AIMI!"


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Quentin**

"Dear brother, please, you must sleep. If you're to give me away in place of our deceased father I really much insist that you for _once_ stop worrying and go to sleep. In the very least you can shave for your only sister's wedding."

Camilla was pouting again… I knew it was because she cared about me, but how could I worry about sleeping or shaving when Aimi had been missing for 2 months?

I had searched for her until I collapsed from exhaustion, and I was ordered by father to stop searching for a maid who had probably run away… A week before the one month anniversary of Aimi's disappearance my sister had hugged me in total excitement, flashing a huge emerald on the 4th finger of her left hand. My baby sister no longer needed me… she was engaged to King Sampson.

A month after the very day Aimi disappeared, my father went for a ride through the village to see how his subjects were doing. As he rode an arrow sailed from the top of an abandoned city home and hit its mark. The tip was buried in my father's chest and the rose red blood that had kept him alive for so long bloomed across his tunic. He stumbled from his horse and died on the street surrounded by his loyal subjects screaming in horror.

It was then that I stopped sleeping… I had slipped into my depression so deeply, hallucinations seemed to be a daily occurrence… I could see my father's ghost wherever I went. The only time I felt normal was holding that mysterious gold necklace.

My mother was holding the throne while I found my bride, "just pick someone beautiful," my friends said, to which I never responded. I knew who I wanted to be my wife, to be my best friend forever, and I couldn't help feeling in my heart that Aimi was still alive.

**Aimi**

I have no idea how I'm still alive. After that nasty blow to the head I had woken to a continuous dripping noise. My eyes opened to complete darkness and I lifted a hand to my head, pushing aside heavy clumps of matted, sticky hair.

"Ah wakie wakie she does," a mad giggle rose from the corner to my left. The voice drew shivers up my spine and my breathing rate increased.

"Oh no pretty lady, I no hurt you. I take care of you. Pretty hair lady, pretty hair." The voice moved closer and I pushed my weak body farther back, sliding on the frozen floor.

"Why the lady scurry away? WHY!" The voice took on a steely quality. "Just let me touch the pretty hair!" The voice screamed. My back pushed on the wall, flattening, flattening, flattening… I wished myself to fall through that wall.

Heavy breathing fanned across my face and I gagged from the stench of rotting meat and blood.

"Oh pretty lady, hello pretty lady, I touch your loverly hair," my head yanked to the side.

"Why no you give me your HAIR!" My head yanked further to the side and my scalp burned with pain. A ripping sound resounded through the room and my head snapped back into its upright position and a wet trickle slid down my neck… blood, my blood.

"Tee hee, pretty hair mine," the maniacal voice whispered and I could hear the unknown person scurry back to its corner and with that tears caught in my throat.

My eyes began to adjust to the dark room, and I could make out the limitations of my surroundings and see a huddled mass that I could only assume was my assailant from before. Bars lined one side of the wall and I tried quietly to make my way over. I reached my hand through the bars, scrounging around for the lock. After blindly searching for it, and finding it, all I could think to do was to strike it over and over again with my fist, screaming for help. My throat had become raw by the time a hand seized my wrist. A gurgle of panic rose from my chest, and a low chuckle filled my ears.

"Now, now princess, is that any way a lady should act?" A blinding light forced me back a few steps and I blinked furiously trying to clear the spots from my eyes. When the spots cleared I saw that King Sampson stood on the outside of my cell holding an oil lamp, grinning widely, cruelty etched across his face.

"Come here princess…" I looked behind myself to see that the hair thief was paying too close of attention to my head and I realized that this was one case where I would choose to go closer to King Sampson. I inched my way back to the bars.

As soon as I got close enough Sampson grabbed me roughly and pulled me towards him. Taking the hand that didn't drip me he aggressively cupped my cheek, stroking my face with his thumb, I cringed. His hand moved to the side of my head and I whimpered in pain when he touched the newly raw part of my scalp.

"I see Brooke got to you. She really is a vicious little thing, but don't worry she never kills, hurts yes, kills no."

"How long has she been lock up?"

"Oh, I'd say 16 years now. When she was three her parents realized she wasn't like the other little girls in the village. She didn't speak, was extraordinarily strong, and had the tendency to abuse their pets. They came to me for permission to end her life and I told them I'd take her in. I locked her up and fine-tuned her naturally evil ways. She's come in quite handy."

My mind filled with horrible images and I spat in his face, consequently throwing him off-guard and I stumbled back.

"She's not the monster… you are! How could you do that to a child! Mark my words 'dear king' I will get out of here!"

"Oh, will your dear prince save you? Naïve girl! He doesn't even care or realize you're gone! And until you open that treasure for me you'll be here… forever!"

So now I'm here, though I don't know where here is… and I don't know how long I've been… here. Hope, which had finally started to burn brightly in me was now barely a glow. My heart hurts.

If I had lacked beauty before, I was now officially ugly. After three attacks from Brooke I had sharpened a spoon that came with the noon meal and hacked away at my own scalp and remaining golden locks. I now had a fine blonde stubble that constantly itched, but itching only opened scabs that would bleed freely.

Whenever the blood flowed, curses no princess should know would fill my mind. Why had no one found me? Was anyone even looking for me? And the question that I most often asked myself… would it be easier to be dead? For the first time in my life, death seemed appealing. Quitting sounded right.

Late one night, a glow began forming, burning my eyelids open. The Goddess stood before the bars, her golden skin glowing and her black hair falling in waves around her face. She wore a shining gold colored toga, hanging on her body, hugging each curve.

Her naturally dark red lips opened and her melodic voice sounded out, "My child, why have you given up hope? I never figured you to be a weak woman. Dear girl, I picked you. Do you think I make mistakes? No. I picked you for your spirit. You daughter have a strong will and a beautiful heart. Without you change in this nation will not occur. Your prince is in danger. The king is dead and your kingdom needs the prince to lead it into the next age. You're the only one who can save him, but you pity yourself. Raise your head child and collect your wits. Save yourself so you can be the heroine you were born to be."

She began to shimmer, announcing her departure.

"Wait!" I shouted, the Goddess solidified once more and raised a perfectly curved brow at me.

"Aren't you going to get me out?" Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Darling Princess, we Gods leave you all to choose your own paths. I cannot take away your free will and I will not change the course of time," she spoke with loving condescension and instantly disappeared with a resounding pop.

My eyes burned with sleep and I slipped off into the land of dreams. But instead of the whimsical dreams I was used to a realistic portrayal of a wedding was what I saw, and somehow I knew that what I was seeing was true.

Young Camilla was bedecked in white, pearls beaded along the bodice. Her dark hair shone in contrast with more pearls dotted in her smooth raven tresses.

Her arm was linked through a man with sad eyes who nodded as he passed by the pews of people. His mouth was made for smiling, and this was an occasion for smiling, but a small frown laced his mouth.

Quentin guided his sister's arm out of his and hugged her tightly at the end of the runner, kissing both of her cheeks. He bowed, took her hand and passed it to the broadly smiling man at the front of the church and my heart grew cold. Sampson was one step closer to being the ruler of two kingdoms by becoming Camilla's husband and unless Quentin married in the next two months Sampson would be king, if my calculations were correct.

Quentin sat, looking forlorn by a redheaded beauty who grinned at him and kissed his cheek. My heart grew cold and I began to plan my escape.

**Quentin**

My sister's wedding was a gallant affair that I didn't enjoy. Required to bring a date, I invited a girl I had known since my childhood who I knew had no romantic feelings towards me. Colette was like another sister. Her nature was a kind one and she always looked ready to laugh. Her red curls added a childish quality to her and countless men had fallen for her full pink lips, consequently ignoring the mischievous twinkle in her grey eyes. She was one of my best friends and one of the only people I could smile around recently and one of the only people who understood how I felt about losing Aimi.

I must sadly say I was glad to see my sister's wedding end. Trying to add a false gaiety to my face was becoming agitating. I kissed me sister's lightly rouged cheek, wishing her congratulations, and I took my leave.

Upon leaving the hall I was approached by two soldiers who I knew were working on finding Aimi.

"Sir, we finally got a lead. We think she's in an abandoned cabin near the old border of Cottingham, a hunter said he saw a young blonde woman carried in there months ago, but didn't think much of it until people kept coming and going more than just that once. The hunter said he would lead us as soon as you were ready."

I looked at my wedding ensemble of blue finery, rubbed the gold necklace in my pocket, and locked eyes with the soldier who had spoken. "I'm ready."

**Aimi**

The spoon I had used to cut my hair I kept behind a stone in the wall… taking it from its hiding place I palmed it and sat in the corner I usually occupied. What I guessed was two hours passed before a guard reached the cell doors to bring me and Brooke our supper. He didn't say a word as he placed out food on the ground. His first mistake was looking away from us. His second mistake was moving slowly so he didn't spill the gruel. His third mistake was not being ready for an attack.

I moved quickly sliding the spoon until I had a firm fist wrapped around the handle. In a few steps his neck was within reach and I seized him pushing the handmade blade to his now bouncing adam's apple.

The soldier wasn't the only surprised one, Brooke blinked at the situation before noticing the open cell door and running.

"I don't want to kill anyone if I don't have to," I whispered in the guard's ear.

"Give me your keys," I said in a louder voice, bangs and yelling began overhead. The guard, still stunned, handed over the keys. Before locking the guard in my cell, I took his sword and locking the bars behind me, I readied myself for an attack. Slipping my shank into my dress pocket I wrapped both of my hands around my newly acquired swords hilt and began walking toward the stairs that led to my death… or to my freedom.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Aimi**

A feral snarl ripped through the room above me and I pressed my body against the cold stone wall, willing the shadows to swallow me. Bangs and screams echoed down to me and I involuntarily began to shake… and then there was silence.

I strained my ears, but heard nothing. I don't know how long I stood there against the mortar and rock, my body refusing to move. An audible moan from down below me broke the spell and urged my feet forward. I stuck to the shadows, but they began to dissipate the further up the stairs I walked. I finally hit the landing to the common room. The sunlight streaming through the windows dazzled my eyes to the point of utter pain, and I threw up my heavily bruised forearm for protection.

The black spots dissolved slowly and I lowered my impromptu visor, surveying the scene around me. Blood ran in rivulets over the wooden planks and a steady dripping filled my ears. I carefully tip-toed around the mangled bodies on the floor and headed for the door, careful not to slip and fall. A giggle in the corner froze me in my tracks and I turned my eyes to see Brooke sitting in the corner with different colored hair streaming through her gnarled fingers. She smiled at me and buried her face in the prize, breathing deeply. She brought up her head to smile at me again and I shuddered at the fresh blood rolling down her cheekbones, staining her lips a bright red.

I set aside my fear of stepping on dismembered body parts and quickly made my way to the door. The well-used door swung open easily and I stepped into the sunlight for the first time in who knows how long. The grass beneath my feet, softer than I had been used to during my imprisonment, tempted me to lie down and take a nap; I knew I had to keep moving. I started walking in the direction I assumed the castle was, my steps labored and strained.

I had just lost sight of the hideous cabin when I head hooves moving through the forest. Fear ripped at my brain, "no," I thought, "I just got free. I'm not going back."

I ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction until my legs could run no more. I began to walk, trying to keep up some semblance of pace. While my time being captive had been horrible, I knew I was changed. My idea of self-preservation no longer stemmed from wanting to uphold my deceased loved ones plans, but rather from a sheer desire to stay alive and to live my life to the fullest. I also knew that no matter how long it took I WOULD get back to Quentin's Kingdom, and I WOULD try my best to save them all, even if I did happen to die. For the first time in my life I understood why my parents hadn't followed Lucy and me into the woods. When you find a true home and people you love you fight for it and them even if it means the end of your own existence.

My reflection was cut short by the sound of horses once again… closer this time. Much closer. Panic seized me and pure adrenaline allowed me to run once more. No matter how much faster I wanted to run, the horses, and the people on the horses, got closer. I could hear them right behind me and knew I was done for. I spotted some brush that seemed to hold my only salvation, but before I could reach it, a hand seized my elbow.

"Aimi!" A voice yelled, and for the second time in my life I fainted in front of Quentin.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Aimi-**

"Aimi," I heard my name being repeated over and over. What was wrong with people? Why wasn't I allowed to just SLEEP? I was FINALLY warm and comfortable for the first time in what, a year? And this NUMBSKULL had to come along and ruin it all. The person kept saying my name. Without opening my eyes I mumbled, "Go away."

"Aimi!" I knew that voice. My eyes snapped open and I leapt to my feet.

"Your Highness, I mean Your Majesty, I mean…" Words escaped me and I fell to my knees in a deep bow.

"Aimi, that's enough, you've been through quite the ordeal, and I thought we were past the formalities."

"That was before Your Majesty."

"Before what? Aimi, who took you? What did they do to you?" He reached out his hand tentatively, running it over my short blonde hair and down to cup my cheek. His palm felt so warm I couldn't help but lean into it and pray to the Gods he would caress my cheek with his rough thumb. As he kneeled to join me on the ground, I got my wish as his callused thumb brushed along my heavily defined cheekbone. Against my will, my eyes closed and I sighed happily.

"Aimi?" The softness of his voice charmed my eyes open and I looked into his green-hazel eyes.

"Tell me Aimi. I swear to all the Gods I will see whoever did this to you pay."

I downcast my eyes daring to ask a question I knew I shouldn't.

"Your Highness," he lifted his eyebrow at me. "Quentin," I restarted, "I am just a lowly maid, why do you care so much?"

He sighed deeply, lowering his hand from my face. I lifted my eyes to his and they locked once more.

"Aimi, don't you know by now?" He tightly grabbed my hands between his. I knew I only stared question marks back at him. He chuckled.

"Whitney, I lo-"

"Your Highness! Your sister wishes to see you at once!"

"Tell her I'll be there soon Carl," Quentin ordered, his eyes never leaving mine.

"But Your Majesty! She has anou anun an… she has something important to tell you! Really important sir."

"Blast," Quentin mumbled under his breath. While he rose to his feet I could feel the formality building around him.

"I trust your accommodations will suit you Mistress Aimi. Carl, please tell the handmaiden that Mistress Aimi will be requiring a bath as well as a new wardrobe."

"Que-" Carl was the one to raise his eyebrow, this time at my lack of formality.

"Your Highness, I really must object. Setting aside my recent inconvenience, I am still just a maid that is here but to serve you and yours." Like that red-headed wench, I reminded myself sullenly.

All prestige Quentin was trying to muster dropped the second I voiced my protest, and yet his power remained.

"Nonsense Aimi! Until this case is solved, and those who wronged you are brought to justice, you will stay at my personal guest."

"But Your Majesty I…"

"I will hear no more of this. Yes Carl, I'm coming! No need to piddle in your pants." Carl flushed a bright red, but seized rocking from foot to foot.

"Carl, I believe I gave you orders! Now get to them!" Carl rushed through the open door. Quentin followed, turning at the frame to look back at me. As he stared I rose, dusting off fake dirt from my skirt, my cheeks tinged pink as I smoothed out the wrinkles in my blouse. I looked up to see Quentin's eyes still on me.

When he finally spoke a surprising gruffness was in his voice. "We will continue our conversation later," the maids Carl had sent for started bustling in, bowing low to their king as they slipped past him. With that, Quentin turned on his heel and abruptly left, and the last maid closed the door behind her. I just kept staring at the place Quentin had just stood, wondering what part of the conversation he meant to continue. The part where I tell him who my captor was or why he care so much that that person be brought to justice?

**Quentin-**

Why must her eyelids be so thick and creamy? I hardly heard the question she asked me next and when I had finally processed it, I regretfully dropped my hand from her soft cheek, and sighed in exasperation, how could she not know how in love with her I was? Had always been…

"Aimi, don't you know by now?" I clasped her small white hand in earnest. And just as I was about to declare my love, we were interrupted. I know the news he brought was important, but… I needed Carl to leave so I could tell Aimi our conversation was far from over, so I set him on to some tasks, but the thick-skulled ninny continued to stand there!

Naturally, Aimi protested the use of the room, but I shot that to bits. Finally I had to order Carl away and in my frustration I followed him to the door. Making sure the coast was clear, I turned to address Aimi once again and was frozen in my tracks.

Aimi was standing, brushing dirt from her brown skirt, I know she felt me watching her when a rose color tinted her cheeks. To busy her nimble hands, she smoothed her blouse. The fabric pulled tight against her body and desire slammed into me. My eyes scurried back to her face and I thought about her desire to be proper and how easily she blushed… the force of love I felt for her took my breath away.

"We will continue our conversation later," I told her. I prayed to the Gods again that she didn't hear how gruff my voice sounded. The maids I had sent for started coming in, and I left, though it killed me to do so without her knowing how in love with her I am and always would be.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Whitney**

I snuck out of the room and fled to the garden, thinking I would have time to be alone. I was wrong. Sampson was there.

My heart grew still, my breathing shallow, as I backed up into the shadows. "You have escaped me more times than is necessary. Did you see that your dear Prince has moved on? You know don't you that a mere pauper could never be with a prince? Please tell me you didn't think he loved you." When I looked at my feet Sampson began to laugh.

"You believed he could really love you? How quaint." His sardonic smile twisted into a scowl. "I've taken up a residence here, if you hadn't noticed. I have a new mission for you. I want you to tell the Prince who you are. First thing tomorrow. Have a lovely night Princess."

He bowed to me and left. My heart cold, I sat, wondering how Quentin could possibly react to my lies.

The next morning dawned more quickly than could have been expected, and I stretched my toes out, willing myself to believe I was actually in a warm bed, not a cold floor. I sighed contentedly, before remembering that Quentin needed to be told who I really was.

A knock sounded on the door, and when I called "come in," Quentin's face peeked around the edge. "I've come to collect you for a walk if you're feeling up to it. We have to continue that conversation from last night after all." He smiled broadly at me, and I felt my heart jump a beat. I nodded, and pulled the covers up to my chin.

"Ah, of course. I should probably leave and let you get ready. I'll be back in twenty minutes then? Well yes, good." A dark-red stained his cheeks and I couldn't help but smile at his child-like embarrassment.

I was ready in ten minutes, and sat on the side of my bed, waiting in anticipation, and dread, for Quentin to return. He came back right when he said he would, and offered his arm to me. We walked out into the bright sunlight and I lifted my face up, daring the sun to burn every inch of my painfully white skin.

**Quentin**

I smiled down at Aimi as the sun washed over her face. She had lost an extraordinary amount of weight, and her short hair could only be described as manly, but she had never looked more beautiful. When we got out of the view of the castle, I took her hand and pulled her toward my secret spot. This time I helped her on to the top of the rock.

"Aimi, I… I need to tell you something." She looked at me with her large blue eyes and I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life looking into those eyes. I let one of my hands encircle her wrist, lest she should try and run away, while the other one went to the pocket of my tunic where my mother's engagement ring rested. The engagement ring she had given me this morning after Aimi had agreed to go on a walk with me.

As expected, Aimi began to pull away from me. "Aimi, not now. You need to hear this," I whispered to her, my eyes dazzled by the sun reflecting off of her golden hair.

"Don't," she whispered back, down casting her eyes. I saw a single tear drop from her eyelashes, hitting the bleached stone beneath our feet.

"But Aimi, I…" I trailed off again as she gave a mighty lurch, pulling her arm out of my reach.

"No." She said firmly, looking up, all traces of tears gone from her eyes.

I began to feel frustration building up inside me. "Aimi, stop acting like this, you know I—"

"I'm not who you think I am! I'm Princess Aimi. From Cottingham."


End file.
